The Fall and Rise of Two Plains
by froststarz
Summary: What would happen, if you brought Destiny's advanced armor and abilities. And brought them to the high weapon tech world of RWBY. Stay tuned to find out what happens when MASK is introduced to RWBY. Hiatus
1. Xur's Portal

The Traveler was lost, but not in the slow way we thought it would. Somehow word got out that we were actually rebuilding the Traveler. Somehow... Our enemies, once hearing this, banded together to destroy the Travelers glorious light. They succeeded. Many Guardians were lost, but more of their kinds were dead. Titans were set as the main defense, falling thousand of enemies a day. Hunters were sent as scouts, or snipers, and warlocks just blew everything up as the mortar crew. Titans called, Bombs rained. We stayed that way, a constant war, for nearly a year. Then in one desperate attempt, we tried to take out their leaders. We failed. We sent out the majority of our Warlocks and Hunters to kill them. Somehow they knew... And the leaders were no where to be found, but instead thousands of thousand of thrall came and relinquished them of their lives. Then they sent every single soul they had let, right at us. Without the Nova Bombs and Snipers, the Titans didn't last long. Don't get me wrong here, they are great. But with how depleted of ...everything... ammo, energy, food. They were, they didn't stand a chance. The Titans were wise though, they sent 50 of each race/class away. We all knew the Tower was falling, and only had time to get a few of the planned people away. But that was in the past. All I know is before Xur disappeared he gave 4 promising Guardians an item to place somewhere. The place was known only to them and that is where the journey begins.

Spencer's POV

I look around the small camp we set up. _4 sleeping bags. 3 sleeping people. 1 guard. 1 flame. A lot of open space. Not my ideal cup of tea, but this plain was where Xur told me to go, so here we are. Sitting. On. A. Cold. Piece. Of. Ground._

 _Ok mental attendance check._

 _The one we call the glue of the group. Antonio, he always puts out the fires and help solve issues. His kind brown eyes could make anyone stop and say sorry. His grey hair just added to the reason we call him old. To be honest he isn't much older than the rest of us. Maybe a year or so. His preferred color was red, and in such everything he had was red. Armor, weapons, even a sleeping bag._

The girl beside him shudders a bit as the wind blows through the camp, throwing smoke and ashes into the air.

 _The intelligent one of the group, most think of her as a mascot for our team, but don't let her hear that or she will rip you to shreds. She liked blue, but wasn't obsessed with it. Her flowing brown hair was cut short just below the shoulders. She is 17 but acts much older for her age. Her armor was blue, tinted with a grey outline. Weapons were varied, and sleeping bag was gray._

 _The last one was Michael... he was silent, but a hothead. He was always quick to fight, and would never leave anyone behind. Even as a last resort the brunette boy would try to use his hazel eyes to get them out of trouble. And if that wouldn't work, he would force the others to run while he sacrificed himself. He would always be there for you, even if you made him mad._

 _Then there is me, Spencer. I'm the strategist, but still the best fighter in the group. I have the fastest reaction time and most combat experience. I have a truly dark side to me, but try to keep that suppressed with the over-happy side of me._

I look over to the item Xur gave us and frowned. It seemed to be glowing, but that couldn't be right. I attempt to pick it up and drop it almost immediately, with a shout.

Everybody in the camp wakes up immediately and is alert for danger. "What the hell Spencer!" Michael said, activating his armor. In 3 seconds flat he, and the others were in Hunter and Warlock armor.

"It was hot. Sorry." I mutter before activating my armor too. My armor had an AI in it that could sense, and heal/seal wounds. This time it applied a coolant with a bit of water over the burn.

"I think it is starting." I say, picking up the object with my Titan armored hand. The rectangle began to glow white and I toss it into the center of all of us. The rectangle expands and expands until there is a door sized portal sitting there. The portal itself was milky in color and could fit even the biggest Titan.

"See ya on the flip side I guess." I say as I jump into the portal that lay on the ground.

Ruby's POV

"Come on guys, it's only a few hours before we have to go to bed. Let's train a bit." I say, my red bangs falling slightly into my silver eyes. My sister, who is always ready for a fight, locks her fists together, her yellow hair bouncing up and down as she nods.

"Okay, so Yang and I vote we go, Blake what is your vote?" The black haired girl doesn't even look up from her book. Only shrugs. Classic Blake.

"Okay, 2 go...1 doesn't care...and Weiss?"

"The silver haired heiress looks over at them. "Really now isn't the time to be practicing, I know we are AT the arena, but I need to study for the test in Oobleck's class." She said as she pulled out a scroll and pulled up a few history apps.

"Yang...Let's drag em and make them do a 2v2 with us." I say, my energy hitting it's max.

"Yea!" Yang grabs the young Heiress and pulls her along and I just hold my hand out for Blake, whom takes it and walks with me down to the arena.

The young heiress pulls out a long saber, while Blake draws her weapon, in dual pistol form. I reach behind me and draw my scythe, and change it into a sniper. I look over at my sister, and see she already has her gauntlets out.

"Shall we begin?" I ask, just as a milky portal appears.

All of us look confounded as we advance on the new object, all with weapons ready. "Okay I think this is a trick by the White Fang, so hit whatever comes out of the portal with everything that you've got." I say, setting up a snipers vantage point about 20 yards away.

When the first thing came out of the portal there was no counting the bullets fired.

Spencer POV

I figured I would step into a world that was mean and cruel, and in particular, deadly. What I didn't expect though was getting shot right when I came through the portal. If any of the others had come, they would be dead. The only reason I'm still alive is because all of the bullets except for the sniper round, bounced off my armor. The sniper round left a moderate dent in my chest piece, that had already begun to slowly repair itself.

I step through the portal, instantly met with gunfire. The sniper round made me stumble back a bit, just enough to miss being frozen in place by a wall of ice.

So, on instinct, I did what every Titan was taught from day one. I punched, but I didn't punch the people, I punched the ground, sending an electric ripple through it, not only stunning them because of the electricity, but also sending them back a few yards.

Then I did what you learned as a second year Titan. I cast a bubble. Not a moment too late either because a few most sniper rounds were absorbed by my bubble.

Then I did what only few people knew how to do. I summoned the hammer of flame. I set the ground around my bubble on fire so that they could not advance anymore then they already had.

"WOULD YOU TOP SHOOTING ALREADY?" I yell loudly, and the shooting slowed, and then stopped. I heard a rippling noise as my friends join me, exiting the portal.

"Would someone care to explain what is going on?" Antonio asked.

/Woo cliffhanger guys, tell me how you like this new arc, and if it gets good responses I'll continue, if not...Well then I'll obviously find something else to occupy my time with.

Stay Frosty people.

~ Frost~ \\\


	2. The Proposal

_**/Omg over 50 view already. You have inspired me to write another chapter super soon. Don't expect too much of this because I have a hell of a schedule, and in such, prolly won't be able to update very frequently. I also just set up my beta-reader account so check me out! Pm me if interested.**_

 _ **Thank you for asking questions SpecialMoniter22, btw you will from now on be referred to as SM22. Okay so I'm glad that you are enjoying the introduction of Fireteam MASK.\as for being revived? No. I always have thought that the revival came from the power of the Traveler, and not the ghost, so in such with the Traveler gone, and only one ghost remaining, I believe they will stay dead. Unless I see a way to bring them back...possibly as a new kind of Grimm? I don't know yet. And as for their aura and semblances, the Guardians will NEVER have semblances or auras. They will have the ability to cast their abilities one right after another, but never simultaneously. If you noticed, Spencer sent out a shock wave sending them back, popped his bubble, and then used the fiery war hammer of doom. (I really hope that truly is the Titans next special, saw a cool preview of it and totally fanboyed over it.) but since they were not raised in Remnant, they have no Aura, and no Semblance.(Which you are born with from what I could understand.) Instead they will have their abilities and their class specialties. (Titans hitting stuff,Hunters stabbing stuff, and Warlocks making everything explode.)**_

 _ **In short. They will have their abilities from Destiny, but that is it. Anything more would make them OP. Because imagine if the Titans semblance was speed. A heavy armored fist to the face at 300 mph... or the ability to phase like Blake does with a Hunter, So many knife cuts. I may make small adjustments to their abilities, but that is to come. Glad you read it and liked it. Hope this explanation wasn't too lengthy for you.**_

Ruby's POV

My team and I surround the purple orb and the red flames, weapons at the ready. Blake had already contacted Ozpin and team JNPR, calling for immediate backup at the arena. Come armed.

I take a step to my left, accidentally stepping on a twig and the young girl inside the bubble instantly became alert, aiming her strange glowing rifle at her.

"Identify yourselves!" I say, barely more than a whimper. I clear my throat and try again. "Identify yourselves, or be assumed terrorists and treated as such." I say, setting my gaze on the young girl.

"Okay, so let me get this straight... we step through the portal to be met by a .50 caliber bullet straight to the chest...and WE ARE THE TERRORISTS?!" He says, stepping forward a bit.

The girl with scarlet hair actually turned a bit pink at hearing this. "I mean, sure I get that we look strange to you now, but if I wasn't worried about getting shot as soon as I stepped out of my bubble, I would show you that I look like you."

"I can assure you. No harm will come to you unless you as long as you do not try anything to harm one of us." A mans voice says, walking out from the small crowd that had gathered in the mean time.

A blonde boy looks over at the scarlet haired girl. "Sorry it took so long, I left my scroll in my other pair of jeans." He said before him and his team spread out along the barrier.

"As long as you are here now." The girl responded.

"I look around at my team and see them looking at me, waiting for my command. "Lets put our weapons away and de-suit. Put on the corresponding colored clothes though. " In a lower tone I say."Be ready to suit up and weaponize at any second, I don't know if it's a bluff, but I don't plan on finding out."

At my word, our weapons turned into small cubes, all of them filtering into the last ghost in my back pocket. Our suits of armor retracted into our own personal item. Mine was a ring, Kayla's was a earring, Antonio's was a gold band, and Michael's was a necklace. What replaced the suits was a skin tight space suit, each with our individual color.

My team came close to me, and stared defiantly at the man who had appeared.

I look at the man and think of my team. "Call off your hounds if you would."

The strange man actually smiled and raised his had, and when he did the young teams backed off.

I'm sorry if you have had a less than pleasant arrival, but tensions have been high lately. My name is Ozpin, and since you have managed to survive an attack from this group, I would like to extend an offer to you."

I glance at him sharply." Which would be what exactly?" I ask, not showing my surprise that he didn't just order the students to blast us to bits.

"If ONE of you can beat one of these Hunters, we will let you live. Possibly even invite you into the academy as a student To help save humanity." Ozpin says, his eyes strangely neutral.

"Save humanity...from what?" I ask, and Ozpins calm persona shattered into a million pieces.

"The forces of Grimm? You really have no idea what's going on around here do you...?" Ozpin waits for a moment. "Exactly where did that portal lead to?" He asked, his voice a little shaky as he realized that they may not be alone in the universe.

"It used to a place we could call home. But the Darkness has destroyed all the light there, so we had to leave. This is where we are meant to be. For now." Antonio says slowly, his eyes flickering from person to person silently sizing them up.

"And to be bluntly honest, your fighting forces here wouldn't be able to stop Spencer, let alone all of us." Kayla says, barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You wanna put that to the test sweetheart?" The blonde brawler asks just as the bubble finally dissipated. "I can take any one of you on any day."

" Ozpin, I have a proposal for you." I say, slowly raising my eyes to his and staring straight at him.

Ozpins eyebrows raise a slight bit. "And what might that be good sir?"

I watch him and carefully speak. "My four vs four of your students, if they win, we attend your school as first years, and will listen to everything you Ladies and Gents say. BUT if we win, we will attend your academy for our own purposes. We may use it how we want, and when we want. Nothing is mandatory, and nobody can tell us what to do. We will have the authority to order the staff around, but will not abuse this."

"Well sir, that hardly seems fair, after all, these student are-"

I cut him off. "You right. My four vs eight of yours, after all, they are at a disadvantage." Smirking I glance over at Michael, who was smiling at the new odds.

"That's not what I was going to say, but very well." Ozpin said, calmly looking at the small group, knowing that Yang alone should have enough strength to take all of them out.

"I accept your offer." He said. "Sunrise or Sundown tomorrow, you can choose."

"Sundown." I say, calmly turning on my heal, and promptly began setting up camp right in the middle of the over crowded arena.

All of the teams mouths hung open as if it were preposterous that I had interrupted this Ozpin guy. "Can you all leave? My team has a battle to get ready for."

Slowly everyone but the girl with the bow on top of her head left. "Good luck." She said, before she too exited the arena.

/ _ **OH SNAP, sorry Ozpin had to interrupt ya there, hope this chapter was also satisfactory SM22, if you have any suggestions pm me or drop a review. Every little thing helps. Sorry bout the short chapter, but I never have much time for uploading stuff, SO IMPROVISING ATM!**_


	3. The Fight and Aftermath

/REVIEWS HELP GUYS!\\\

* * *

Frost's POV

* * *

"Spence, how much are we going to hold back?" The girl asks, putting on her cape.

It was an hour until Sundown, which was when the battle was going to take place. They had been practicing for the first half of the day and relaxing for the last.

"I don't know Kayla, I don't exactly know what they can do. They have advanced weapon tech, but little to no armor. Also I assume they have abilities like ours...just not as volatile." I say, before putting my pistol on my hip.

The hour passed by quickly, with the Guardians routinely checking each of their weapons and dematerializing them, and putting them in the Ghost.

"Come on guys, It's time." I say, standing up and stretching.

"Right behind you brother." Michael says, standing and helping Kayla to her feet.

Antonio had already left to get to the battle zone to do recon.

"Antonio said to meet him by the library, and he would take us to the combat zone." Kayla says, grabbing her sniper rifle from her tent.

"Well let's hurry up and get there then." I say, summoning my sparrow.

The sparrow was a sleek blue color with red trimmings. It had a place where I can mount a gun, but I rarely use it. Each of us had our own sparrow, all a different color.

"Last one there gets the easiest opponents!" I yell, gunning my throttle and leaving a star burst of color behind me.

I hear two more throttles and know I'm not in the lead by much.

"See you later Spence!" Michael yells as he passes me, leaving a bright red stream behind him.

I glance back and speed up as Kayla closes on me. I turn the corner,weaving around the cars as they drive by.

A few cars honk as I skim past them, following closely behind Michael.

Kayla pulls up beside me, motioning with her head towards an upcoming alley. I nod and turn, going through the tight alley with about a foots space on either side of me and they alley walls.

"If we turn left coming out of this alley, we should end up just in front of the alley!" Kayla yells, slowing down for the turn.

I gun my engine, and shoot forward, drifting the corner and dematerializing the sparrow in the same motion. I shoot towards the side, and right into the Library parking lot.

Kayla pulls up and dematerializes her sparrow. "So I guess Michael gets the weakest enemies?" She says, adjusting her cape.

A thud sounds out from behind her as Michael jumps off the building. "What are you talking bout, I beat both of you here."

"Nice, so I guess Kayla gets the weakest of the group." Michael says, pointing over at Antonio. "After all he got here before all of us."

I look over and see Antonio watching us, eating a donut. "Bout time y'all showed up!" He hollers, taking a bite of his donut.

"Anyways, the battle will be held up there." He said, pointing up, straight at the school.

"Okay, lets go." I say, summoning my sparrow again, and jetting off towards the school.

* * *

10 Minutes later; in front of the school

Spencer's POV

* * *

Ren,Yang, Juane,Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrah, and Nora stand in front of the Guardians. Ozpin stands off to the side, watching the students and strangers.

I step forward. "You guys pair off into groups, that way I can assign my team to you." I say, glancing at how they were standing.

Ren was standing really close to Nora, Juane almost was hiding behind Pyrrah, Weiss and Ruby stood shoulder to shoulder, and Yang and Blake stood at a comfortable distance.

Before any of them could move Ozpin spoke up. "Not so fast Sir, I believe you should just find that out while fighting. After all, the enemy will never pair off in groups for you to take on."

"Fair enough." I step back and motion for my team to get closer. "Okay guys, look how they are standing. They are definitely used to fighting together, so be careful. I'll take the white and red ones."

Antonio speaks up. "I'll take the pink and green ones."

Michael examines the remaining four people. "I'll take Red and Yellow."

"And that leaves me with Black and Gold." Kayla says, examining them carefully.

"Are you guys ready? I ask, stepping back a bit.

"Lets do this!" Michael said, stepping up to the 'line'.

There was no line, but instead footprints where we lined up earlier.

All of the Guardians lines up, directly in front of who they were going to fight.

"Activate your armor guys." I say, slightly touching my ring, summoning my armor.

Kayla touched her earring, Antonio touched his bracelet, and Michael touched his necklace.

The area around them flooded with cubes generated from the Ghost; When the area cleared, we were standing in our armor.

"Shall we start?" I ask, Looking over at Ozpin.

"Begin." He says, taking a few pace back.

I barely have enough time to raise my fists before Weiss crashes into me, poking at my armor with her sword. I glance at my shield display and see it dropping quickly.

I push her away with an arm to see a scythe at my neck. The force of the impact sending me flying.

 _I swear, If I didn't have the best armor I would be dead already._

I draw my pistol and begin firing shots at the two of them, while my first began to charge with electricity.

I hear a loud explosion behind me and I quickly glance back to find Kayla using the Golden gun, shooting a girl with red hair and purple eyes. Completely ignorant to the girl in black behind her, setting up for a quick knife attack.

"KAYLA JUMP!" I yell, taking off at a run towards them.

Kayla jumps straight up, her phase jump just in time or the knife to miss. I jump, activating my jet, catching Kayla in the air, and drifting down at a safe distance. I turn to see four people running at us, I push Kayla back a few steps, and then punch the ground, sending a shock wave through. Ruby jumped with Weiss, glifs forming under them as they jump. Yang and Blake weren't so lucky, and got caught in the blast.

Kayla began to glow a blue, two knives forming in her hands. She ran forward, jumping up at Weiss, sending her on the defensive. Her glifs disappeared and Ruby fell to the ground, with a loud crunch.

* * *

Antonio's POV

* * *

 _I'll be honest, I didn't expect them to be this fast._

I glance around for a way to escape from them and find none. Ren was circling me firing shots at me, while Nora was trying to fight me closer. "NORA GET BACK." I hear Ren yell, and glance over to see two green bladed guns coming at me. I step back, but only in time for one blade to miss me, the other embedding in my arm.

I grimace, jumping up, I summon Ice Breaker and begin shooting before I touch the ground. Nora starts shooting grenades at me while Ren picks up his gun. I set to shooting the grenades out of the air, when something crashes into me from behind.

I roll with the force, and come up seeing an unconscious Juane, and Michael standing over him, his golden wings beginning to fade. I see a shadowy figure behind Michael and shove him out of the way, just in time for the spear to miss him, and impale itself in my leg. "Michael take care of the Amazon!" I yell, ripping the spear out of my leg. I struggle to stand up, only to be blasted by an explosive to the back.

I hear Spencer's Ability go off, and glance over to see Ruby falling. _Well damn. That isn't good._ I think before a large red hammer comes and hits Nora. _Thank you Spencer._ I think, everything turning black.

* * *

Spencer's POV

* * *

Ruby hit the ground with a loud crunch, and Antonio was flying though the air, probably with a few broken ribs. I look over at Yang and Blake who were just starting to move around. Weiss was fighting with Kayla, Michael had knocked the blonde boy unconscious and was fighting with Pyrrah, Ruby lay on the ground, her scythe a few feet away, not moving. Ren was rushing over to help Pyrrah, who was fighting a losing fight. And Nora was taking aim for another shot at Antonio.

I summon my fire hammer, and chuck it as hard as I can, hitting Nora about mid side, possibly breaking a few ribs. I rush over to Antonio, and cast a bubble around him so that no harm could come to him. I drag the blonde boy, and a now unconscious Nora over to the bubble and set them inside. I walk over to Ruby, and see her shoulder had been dislocated. I set my hand on one side, and push the shoulder into place with the other.

The small girl moaned a little bit, her eyes fluttering. I pick up her weapon and toss it into the bubble, and delicately pick her up. Her face was flushed red with exertion, and her silver eyes fluttering. _So cute... Now if only I hadn't hurt her friends... She will never trust me now.._

I hear a small yelp and look up to see Kayla frozen in ice, and Weiss coming at me. "Put her down you ruffian!" I step backwards into my bubble, just as she sent ice towards me. On contact with my bubble, the ice spread up and over the bubble, as if it were solid, and not pure energy.

I set Ruby down, and draw my Hunger of Crota, shooting a missile at the Amazon, the rocket spread hitting all three of them. Michael, Pyrrah, and Ren. Pyrrah was knocked unconscious from the impact, Ren and Michael were both thrown into the air, possibly unconscious. If the missile hit didn't knock them under, the fall sure did.

 _He is going to be soooo pissed at me when he wakes up._ I look over and see Yang and Blake struggling to stand up, and Weiss still trying to get through my bubble; knocking on it's side. I get a running start, and jump straight over Weiss, towards Blake and Yang.

I land just in front of them, set a concussion grenade between them, and turn to face Weiss. The grenade goes off, and I have to take a step forward to avoid losing my footing. But it was a step too far.

A glif popped up under me, freezing my leg in place, while an Ice Column raced towards me. I look behind me and see that Yang and Blake would be caught in the Ice too. I summon a bubble around us as the ice hits; This ice wasn't like the last one, it was larger, like she put all her energy into it. It froze the whole bubble, and the glif faded below me, enabling me to move again.

I deactivate my bubble around Yang and Weiss, but keep the one up around the fallen combatants. I look at my energy levels.

 _Great, only have two charges left, better make them count._

I summon my war hammer and use it to break through the ice. Weiss looks over surprised, and before she can react, I hit the ground with my electricity, sending an arc right at her, faster than she can move. The arc hit her, and I see her hit the ground.

Then I realized I was on the ground too. My energy levels at 0% and everything was turning black.

* * *

Okay guys, nobody died, that would kill the story this early, but hey tell me how I did on my fight scene. Not my first, but definitely the most thought out. I know it wasn't the best, but it was a prolonged fight. Thanks!


	4. The Reconciliation

Ok guys Frost here, just letting you know that I'm going to be updating my fight scene. Not because It was a bad scene. But just because I feel I can write it better. The same thing is going to happen so you don't have to go re-read it. I'm going to be updating it within the next week.

I posted this 8 days ago and I'm getting really good feedback, especially from SM22. So thanks for the feedback, and keep it up; It truly does help.

* * *

Spencer's POV

* * *

"I still think we should kill them; Before they can fight back." A voice says. I open my up, seeing a blonde blob standing by my bed; The one that was talking. I open my eyes a bit more and see Ruby, Yang,Weiss and Blake standing there.

"Yang! No, he saved both you and Blake from being frozen in the fight, and he carried me out of the combat zone into a safe area, I might even be dead if he hadn't!" Ruby says, getting slightly defensive for the fallen Guardian.

"Besides, his armor is too thick to punch through. Even with our best weapon." She says glancing down at me.

For the first time I realize that my armor is still on, and that they couldn't see that I was awake. _As long as I don't move they will leave me be... If I move I might scare them._

My AI comes on, telling me that it healed everything that it could, but I still had a few bruised ribs left over from the fight. I continue to check my energy levels by glancing at different indicators on my HUD that was installed in my helm. 12 hours had passed since the fight.

I glance at the AI, and activate a program that had come in handy many times before. The Team Tracker. Each person had a chip installed in them that the team leader could turn on at any time to find his or her team.

"I kinda feel bad for him though. He did fight quite a few Hunter(er/esses) all on his own... He took me out, took Yang and Black out, knocked Nora off the map, and knocked Weiss unconscious... And he did get Pyrrah and Ren too..." She says glancing at me again.

"The only one he didn't take out was Juane, and I'm glad he didn't because I'm not sure he would be alive if he had... No offense to Juane, but he did take the rest of us out." Ruby says, glaring defiantly at Yang. "So YOU will NOT touch HIM."

 _All systems are operational._ My AI said. I had taken to calling my AI Frost. He was blunt, always there, and reliable.

"Well, what are we going to do about this then?" She asks pointing at something on the table beside my bed I hadn't noticed before. A small orb stood there glowing a faint blue color.

"Nothing, It is his. What it is I don't know, but until we know more we will not act on it." Ruby says, as if it was an obvious answer.

 _According to my mapping systems all allies are withing 100 feet of this location_ Frost says.

I want to reach out and touch the orb. _My Ghost is alive...does that mean the Traveler?_

"Well either way, he isn't up yet, so lets get something to eat." Blake said,biting her lip slightly, Her bow twitching.

The rest of her team agreed. "One of us needs to stay here, he is a dangerous prisoner after all." Weiss says, slowly walking out of the room.

"I agreed that he is dangerous, and that someone needs to stay with him, so I will." Blake said, and the rest of her team sighs in relief.

"Okay, lets go eat; I'll bring some back later for you Blake!" Ruby says exiting the room.

As the medical door closed behind the last of her team she turned to me. "Okay get the hell up. I know your awake." She said looking at me, her eyes burning holes through my armor.

I sit up and swing my legs off the bed, and as I move the Ghost came to life. "Hey Spencer, been awhile since I have been alive!" The Ghost says, floating a few feet off the ground.

"I remember most things, but not my name... do you know what 'dust' is by the way, it gave me an immense energy surge when I got his by some and it rebooted my systems." The Ghost said, flying in front of my helmet.

"Dust is a source of energy on this planet." Blake said, looking curiously at the flying object.

"The Traveler is gone... I'm sorry Fire..." I say, holding out my hand for Fire to land in.

Fire settles down in my hand and speaks. "I know, that's why I turned off... my energy source was gone..."

I glance at Blake. "How did you know I was awake?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Oh, she is a Neko!" Fire says, perking up, and flying over to her bow; tugging at it.

"A Neko?" I ask, curious.

"Part cat and part human." Blake says, swatting at the young Ghost like she would a fly. "Though it's not something I like to share openly." She said, glaring at the Ghost.

I look at her. "So you could...hear my heartbeat?"

"Yea, my ears pick up a lot of sound. More than you would think." She said, grabbing the Ghost out of the air. "If you come close to me again, trying to get my Damn ribbon off, I will rip you to 15 thousand different pieces and drop those pieces in white water, so nobody will ever see you again." She says, glaring at the Ghost.

"Okay, okay." The Ghost flew off, and settled down on my shoulder.

"So why?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Why what?" She asks.

"Why would you not tell your friends that I am awake? They were right about me being dangerous, even though I don't want to hurt people I can." I say, deactivating my armor.

"That is why I didn't tell them, because you can hurt people, you could have killed all of us. But you didn't, I'm guessing you guys were using non-lethal versions of your abilities?" Blake sits down on the bed across from me.

"Yea, I could have killed everyone around me, but it would have almost killed me, if not actually killed me." I say, glancing down at my ring. "It is an ability that has a long unlock sequence, but once unleashed, I'm basically unstoppable until I'm dead from exhaustion. We have semi-lethal versions that can kill if we hit a critical area of the body, and then we have the stun version, which is what I used on you."

"So what is it like? Where you came from I mean." She asks, adjusting her bow from when Fire was playing with it.

"It once was a beautiful place. It was called Earth. None of us remember when the Traveler came, but when it did, it changed everything. You see, all of the planets orbited around a thing called a sun, which is a big ball of gas in the sky, that burns bright enough to cause day. It has an immense gravity field which is what causes the attraction. We had 8 planets in the system, some say 9 because of Pluto, a really small planet which got classified as a dwarf planet a while ago." I pause to catch my breath. "When the Traveler came, it was both good and bad. Good because it brought prosperity to us, but bad because it send everything out of order. If any of the planets got closer to the sun, they would get swallowed, and some would shoot off like a missile if they got any farther away. So when the Traveler came, All but 3 planets either flew away or got eaten by the sun. There are three planets that stayed, Earth, Mars, and Venus. Earth had a small thing called a moon orbiting it, and there was a thing called a Reef made up of broken ships and other things that broke down in space. They all collected there. The Traveler wasn't bad on it's own, it gave us these little guys." I said, patting the Ghost who had shut down.

"The Traveler gave us prosperity, and made plants grow and everything. But it brought with them a terrible darkness." I shake the Ghost up. "Fire, project a real sized image of each Darkness creature we know about." I say, The Ghost slowly responds by sending up pictures of the Fallen, the Cabal, the Hive, and the Vex, including some of their leaders like Crota, whom was minimized, but put next to an scale size of me.

I continue to describe each of the enemies in detail, weaknesses, strengths, mobility, forces, tactics.

"How did you ever win? I mean, some of those guys are huge!" She says, staring at the holograms in disbelief.

"We didn't." I say, leaning forward putting my head in my hands. "We didn't win. Michael, Antonio, Kayla, and I are the last of our kind. The rest died, securing our escape. We came to your planet, because ours was swallowed by the Darkness. Nothing remains there except for corpses of my friends, and some of my family. But my team is my family too, so I can't let my grief over come me, or I may let my team down." I say, struggling to get that last bit out. I swallow, fighting the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She says, lightly putting her hand on my back.

"Is there any chance the 'darkness' can follow you here?" Blake asked.

"Possibly, but doubtful, only a select few knew we made it out, and all of them died in the battle. We inherited every Guardians armor, weapon, and vehicle, all stored in this little guy.' I motion to Fire who had settled back down in my lap and was 'sleeping'. They would need to find out where we teleported from, and wait till the exact day/time to do it themselves. The only ones who would be able to defy that are the Vex, because they can teleport anywhere anytime." I say, closing my eyes. "So now you understand. If we don't make a living here, we won't just be able to go back to where we came from."

"I'm sure Ozpin will let you in the school, because you did hit the ground after Weiss, you were the last man standing." Blake says, her ears twitching. "My team is coming, do you want them to know your awake?"

I look at her calmly before replying "At this point? I'm not sure I even care anymore. All I know is I need to find my team." I say, standing up. "They are in the ICU, for your friend Antonio. It's a floor down, room 24. There is an elevator out the door to the right, and stairs to the left of the elevator. Hey! Where are you-"

Her question was cut short by me standing and darting out the door, straight passed team RWBY. "Wasn't that?" Weiss started. "Yea." Yang finished, before she started running after me.

I get to the end of the hall, and see the elevator and a door to the left. I open the door, and Fire darts down the story, and measures the distance of the drop per floor. "17 Floors Spencer, each about 20 feet down. You sure you want to risk falling?" He says as I swing my legs across the railing. I look at the door, and see a shadow at the bottom of it. "I don't have a choice!" I yell as I drop. I grab the railing of the floor behind me, almost pulling my arm out of its socket. "Fire, open that door please." I say. The Ghost darts over, and the motion sensored door opens. I pull myself up so I'm balancing at the top of the railing.

The door above me opens. "Boy, you better get back here!" I hear Yang yell.

I push off the bar, and look for room 24.

 _21...22...23.._ Aha! 24! I push open the door, with Fire trailing after me. I rush over to his bedside, worried about how beat up he looks.

Antonio was in a full body brace, with Michael in the bed next to him. Michael had a neck brace on, and Kayla was shivering in a blanket. They look up at me as I entered the room. "What?" I ask, looking behind me. What I see is a blonde girl with fiery flakes falling out of her hair, and red replacing her purple eyes.

"Whoa, damn you have nice hair." I say, wondering how flame was falling out of it.

"Huh?" Yang said, utterly confused. Her hair faded back into the normal gold, and her eyes returning to normal.

"He's giving you a compliment, he doesn't give out many." Kayla said, not moving.

I walk over to Kayla, "hey are you okay?" I ask slightly worried about her.

"No I'm not, I just saw someone I care about drop to the ground, while I couldn't move. I was made a damn ice cube, and they wouldn't let me check on you. So no, I'm not fucking okay. My friends are in the damn ICU for Christs sake." She said, shaking slightly.

It took me a moment to realize she was crying. I kneel next to her and hold her tight, her sobbing in my shoulder. "I'm okay, It's okay Kayla, It's okay."

"HEY, Yang, what's going on?" Ruby asks, walking into the room.

"Nothing, I just thought he was making a run for it." She responded, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Ruby walks into the room, and sees me holding Kayla. She turns a bit pink and walks straight back out.

"Damn, I'll be back." Yang says, turning to leave.

I reach out and grab her hand. "I'll go." I say. "Fire, follow her, leave a trail. I'll be out in a minute." I tell the Ghost before he shoots out of the room after her.

I let go of Kayla, and slightly push her away. She looks away, and I put my hand under her chin, bringing her face to mine. "I will be back, I won't leave you alone for long. I can't trust these guys to take care of you afterall." I say winking at Antonio, who was waking up.

"You better be." She said, letting go of me.

I turn and race out the door, and follow the blue trail to the stairs. I look down, where the trail was leading, and notice it goes all the way to the ground floor. I activate my armor before jumping straight down all 16 floors.

I activate my booster at the bottom, so I don't have any whiplash. I race out the door still following the blue trail. I pass by a cafeteria, a library, and exit the school through two large doors.

I race after the blue trail until it came to a cliff. The trail of blue veers steep left, trailing precariously along the cliff face. I decided to take a safer route and stay away from the immediate cliff face.

The trail came to a small clearing, with about 30 spring loaded platforms. One platform was still cocking back into place, with Fire right beside it. "Okay, so ready for a trip?" I ask, my chestpiece opening up just enough for a single Ghost to be inserted.

"No." Fire responded.

"Too bad!" I say, smiling as I step up on the platform, resetting it.

" Damn." The Ghost says, as I grab him and set him in the chestpiece.

As we launch I notice that Ruby was using her scythe to slice down a tree.

 _We can use your ability to get down there just before she does, Though use the semi-lethal version. The other won't get us down fast enough._ Frost advises.

"Hang on." I activate my boosters angling my body towards the ground. I have the AI flip the switch to semi-lethal abilities, and use Fist of Havoc, sending myself flying towards the ground at amazing speeds. I land around 20 feet away from the tree Ruby was coming down. The ground around me rippled and heaved, the trees thrown free from their previous places.

A crater, the center where I landed, spread for 15 feet in all directions. I hear a thud. "How did you...?" Ruby asks, her mouth dropping almost all the way to the ground.

"This is the semi-lethal version of one of my abilities." I say, standing up.

"Are you okay? I mean that looked like it hurt from that high up." Ruby says, meanwhile rushing over and checking me for injuries.

"Yea, I'm fine, my armor protects me." Note to self r _emind me to give Frost and Fire something nice for being quiet._

"But what about you, you rushed out of the hospital room pretty quickly."

"Yea I'm fine...what is she to you?"

"Kayla and I have known each other for a long time. We found each other when we were living on the street. She was near starvation, and I shared what little food I had with her. I became the brother she never had. Ever since then, we have done everything together. Everyone in that room has been around me for a long time, and I would hate to see them go or disappear from my life; That is why I'm willing to risk my life for anyone of my team member. I love them. They are the closest thing to family that I have left." I say, glancing at her, judging her reaction.

She perked up a bit, her eyes sparkling more than normal. "So you two aren't...'together' then?"

I blush a bit, glade that my helm hides it. "U- ummm no...j- just no..." I say, stammering a bit.

"Great! Lets head back then!" She said, standing up.

A low growl emanated from a nearby bush. I glance over, seeing a few pairs of red eyes.

Three creatures, with wolfish features step out. They had bone armor all over their body. "The hell?" I say, charging my Storm Fist.

Ruby draws her scythe, readying it for a fight. "Spencer, get back, they are Beowolves, and are highly dangerous." She says, stepping in front of me.

"As if, these guys are NOTHING compared to the Cabal." I say, stepping in front of Ruby. "Besides, whether it's for better or for worse, I consider you my friend now...and nothing hurts my friends." I say, shoving her behind me. "Besides, you have no idea what I can truly do..." I say, barely blinking as more and more Beowolves appeared from the bushes. There were at least 30 of them. "Ruby...would you do me a favor and close your eyes?"

"Oh, um sure I guess so." She says, stepping back, and holding her hands over her eyes.

"Thanks." I say, my armor turning pitch black.

"Spencer, are you sure you want to do this?" Frost and Fire say simultaneously.

"Yes I am." I respond, the flames on my helm turning from its normal blue to a deep red as the last of my armor turns black.

The first of the Beowolves come at me, and I hit it hard enough to send it flying back a few yards.

"Frost, turn off all limiters on lethiality." I say, watching as the limiters fall off my hud interface. "Nothing will survive." I say, summoning my Gjallahorn and blasting the Beowolves one after another, the rocket cluster taking a few more with them. I toss Gjallahorn to the side as it runs out of ammo, and it despawns instantly, flowing back into Fire.

A few Beowolves circle around me, trying to get to Ruby, while a few others pounce at me, intent on killing me with their massive jaws.

I grab ones head in my hand, and use the momentum of the Beowolf, and my Titan strength to chuck it straight at the pack of three that were after Ruby.

The pack of three got knocked over, and all four looked at me growling deep throaty growls.

I draw my pistol, getting ready to shoot them. A large weight on my back appears, making me stumble forward. I reach around and grab the Beowolf, throwing him off my back.

My armor color turns the color of blood. _All limiters are now off Spencer, have fun, but don't kill yourself._ Frost says, blinking off for awhile.

I look at the Beowolf I had thrown off of me. "Sorry for you buddy, but they don't call me a death knight for nothing." The red on my armor extends into two blades, and also adds spikes on my armor.

I step quickly step forward, shoving my blade through the Beowolfs gut, exposing the innards. I take my other blade and slice him down the center, until one blade met the other. I pull them both free, and set to work on the rest.

I reach up and rip off a spike from my armor, throwing it the skull of a Beowolf, killing it instantly.

I glance back to see where Ruby was. I set her position directly behind me. I extend both of my arms, at a one hundred and eighty degree angle, one side including Ruby, and the other, the Beowolfs.

 _Scarlet shot, activating._ Frost says, and an energy bar shows up, showing my current energy levels.

The red blades turned into long barreled pistols, with a black mix on the barrel. Almost like oil in water.

I smile a devilish frin and start shooting, sending a shower of bullets into the crowd of Beowolves.

"GO TO HELL!" I yell loudly, as trees and Beowolves alike begin to fall. I slowly draw my hands together, forming a ninety degree angle to where my arms had been previously. In the wake was a terrible destruction, where nothing was left standing. Trees littered the ground like large twigs, and Beowolf remains lay scattered everywhere.

I glance at Ruby, who had been watching the whole thing.

"Well shit." I say.

"One: We need to get back, Two: you are explaining what the hell happened. and Three: Nice." Ruby said.

* * *

Ok almost twice my average chapter length. plz review it really truly does help!


	5. The Blood Death Knight

**Okay... So thanks for reading, My story just hit 1,000 views! Woot! So you should all pm me how your day has been, or just what's going on, or where you think this story is heading, because I have nothing to post in this section of my story xD darn author notes. I may be a bit slow on future update, this week and next week are full of tests, and I'm getting sick so sorry. Anyways...**

 **BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Ozpin's POV

* * *

RWBY and the Guardians stood in my office, arguing and Yang repeatedly hitting my desk, making my coffee spill a bit. _I'm glad that it's almost time for us to go to sleep._

"Miss Long, I would deeply appreciate it if you would stop spilling my coffee." I say, taking a small sip before setting my coffee back down.

"Sorry. What do you make of this Ozpin?" Yang says, pointing an accusing finger at Spencer. "He took out a PACK of BEOWOLVES ALONE."

"To me, it sounds like he did well. He eliminated a threat while protecting someone in his care. Whether or not you accept that is up to you, but to me he did his job and nothing more." I say looking evenly at Yang.

"What I'm wondering is what you used. You told us each of you." Ruby points to all the Guardians in the room. "Have three abilities not four, and you used a fourth. You have a shock wave, a purple protection bubble, and a fiery warhammer; So what was the other ability? And do the others have ones like it?" She said, her silver eyes sparkling in excitement.

I glance over at the Guardians and see them shaking their heads. "That is something only Spencer can do. He can control one element at a time, and this time I'm guessing it was blood. He can control any element he wants, use it how he wants, but only one at a time." Antonio said, who had been quite the whole arguement.

Spencer blushes and scratches the back of his head. "Yea, I thought it would scare you guys off if you knew I could control the elements around me. The only problem with that talent is I have to be in direct contact with the element at least once." He said.

"It sounds to me that you have a unique ability, and I hope you will continue to put it to good use, and not for nefarious purposes." I say, watching him carefully.

"Ozpin, I have a question." Michael says, standing up from his previous sitting form against the wall.

He quickly swiped his hair back away from his face.

"What might that be young man?"

"Do you have any search and destroy missions we can go on?"

I sit back in my chair and think for a second.

 _Well that one would suit them, but it's a 3 team mission. The most I could send with the Guardians is one team, else the others may get in their way. And who knows what happens to those that get in their way._

I shudder slightly at the thought.

"Ozpin?" Michael asks patiently.

"Yes I do have one, but you would have to take at least one team with you, if not two." I say, glancing at team RWBY to watch their reaction.

"Also you need a team name."

"The latter is easy, we are MASK but the first..." Michael turns to Spencer and pulls him aside for a minute. At first Spencer was nodding, then shaking his head in disagreement, back to nodding.

Michael turns back to me. "We will take one team, ON TWO CONDITIONS." He said, holding his fingers out for emphasis.

"What might they be?" I ask, slightly amused. "If they are agreeable, you can go, if not, you will be put on standby until further notice."

"Before the moron says the conditions, where and what is the mission?"

"I have been getting reports from those outside the wall...that the Grimm are kidnapping teens...and supposedly turning them into Grimm themselves. You are to find out if this is true, and if it is try to reverse the affects. If irreversible, consider them casualties of war."

The Guardians nodded at this, as if it was just part of another days work. Yang's eyes grew angrier, Blake and Weiss were unnaturally calm, and Ruby looked confused. "Casualties of...war? What? What do you mean Ozpin?"

I look at the young girl and give her a kind smile, "I'm sure you won't have to worry about that part Ruby." I turn back to Michael. "What are your conditions?"

He points to team RWBY. "They come with us for one, and for two, they do whatever we tell them without question." He says as if it was obvious he would say that.

"Alright, if that is agreeable to them."

* * *

Spencer's POV

* * *

"Alright, if that is agreeable to them." Ozpin said, glancing over at team RWBY.

"Hey!" Yang shouted. "Why do they get to call the shots? We almost beat them in the trial fight!"

"Because, we have more live combat experience, and are used to doing the more...unpleasant side of things." I say, staring straight into her eyes.

She nodded, but her eyes flickered with something I couldn't place.

"And it was 8 vs 4 if you remember correctly Mrs. Long, and you still lost." Ozpin said, sitting behind his desk.

Her eyes flashed. She does not like being reminded of past mistakes, which could have cost her and her team dearly. "Yes Ozpin." She said, before storming out of the room, the loud bang of the door marking her exit.

"Umm, should one of us go after her?" I ask, shuffling my feet nervously.

"I believe Miss. Long should be left on her own for a while. Seeing anyone else may just make her condition worsen." Ozpin says, standing up and walking over to his door.

"Condition?" Kayla asks.

"Easily angered, like a volcano, she will explode if pushed too far." Ruby says, stepping towards the door. "Thank you Ozpin, we will be taking our leave now." She motioned to the rest of us to follow.

We all stand up and follow her to the door. Ozpin opens it and we all slip out, heading towards our own dorm rooms.

"Rest up, you will leave in the morning." Ozpin says, just before the door closes.

"Okay, You guys...Do whatever you do." I say, pointing to the other team.

"Great, a leader who doesn't know how to lead." Blake says, walking off with Ruby and Weiss trailing behind.

Ruby and Weiss glance back towards the Guardians before disappearing down the hall.

"Okay, We have weapons, and we have armor. But I would like some dust just in case. Ozpin has given us an under the table allowance, so you." I point to the Ghost and Kayla. "Need to go to a dust store and get some crystals, I don't care what kind as long as it is effective."

"Okay, we will head out now." Kayla said.

I watch them as they disappear down the hall like the other team did not too long ago.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Michael asks.

"I don't know, but let's get back to our dorm and get some rest." I push my hair back away from my eyes slightly. _Dang, long hair is getting in the way. May have Kayla cut it when she gets back._

"I call shower first." Antonio says, smiling brightly as he took the lead to the dorms.

* * *

Michael's POV

* * *

I open the door and Antonio walks through, nudging my shoulder as he did.

 _What does he want now?_

"Thanks Michael." Spencer said, pulling me out of my thoughts. He could be a little naive sometimes, but at least he knew what was going on.

"Don't take what she said to heart...about being a bad team leader. You are doing fine." I say, walking through the door behind him.

 _People need to realize, he is only 15. He can't carry the whole world on his back._

"Thanks man, but she is right." He says, closing the door behind him. He walks over to his bed and rummages around for his bag.

"I mean, come on we could have taken them all in a fight without anyone getting hurt. But Antonio has a brace, and who knows what might have happened in a fight to the death fight. I should have led better."

Antonio comes over behind him."He man, it isn't your fault I'm in a brace, I was an idiot and that got me hurt. Besides in a life or death situation, you would have killed them in one go." He pats Spencer's back and heads into the shower room.

"It's still my fault." He mutters.

* * *

10 Minutes Later

Spencer's POV

* * *

"Hey Spencer, we're gunna head down to the cafeteria, see if there is ay food left. We will be back in a bit. If you get out of the shower before we are back come find us." Kayla yells through the bathroom door.

I stay silent, waiting for them to leave. I hear the distinct sound of the door closing and sigh.

 _It's going to be a long stay here. Long and Painful._

I turn off the water and step out of the shower, the cooler air from behind the previously closed curtains rushing to meet me, like a winter wind in the middle of summer. Or the warm rain on a cold day.

I slip on my boxers, and a pair of jeans and step out of the bathroom completely. The steam from the bathroom fogging up the glass of the bedroom.

I toss my shirt over my shoulder and look around for my wallet and MP3. I find my wallet on my desk, and my MP3 under my bed.

 _God I would be lost without this thing._

I put the earbuds in, and turn on some music. I take the gray shirt off my shoulder and put it in front of me, getting ready to put it on.

The door to my room bursts open, a rush of roses and red standing in the doorway. The sudden rush of the air made one of my earbuds fall out.

"SpencerhurryupYangandMichaelareOOOHHHHI'llwaitoutside." She stammers and closes the door once again.

I slip on my shirt and grab my ring from the counter of the bathroom. "So what did you need?" I ask, opening the door to find a red faced Ruby.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were changing. I didn't see anything I promise." She says, looking up at me, her cheeks red and her eyes on the verge of tears. "Please don't hate me."

"It's not your fault, besides it was only my shirt. Anyways, what was so important?"

"Michael and Yang are fighting, and Antonio can't stop them, Kayla is unconcious. She got hit by a flying table, and Weiss and Blake are nowhere to be found. So I came to get you." SHe quickly said, standing up and tugging at my hand. "Hurry up, we have to get there."

I take off at a job following her. There was no telling how long it took to get to the cafeteria, but once we got there I say the devastation. "What the HELL are you guys doing?" I yell, directed at the pair exchanging blows. Michael had traded out his normal Warlock attire for Titan armor.

Yang continued to punch at Michael, and Michael continued to just stand there, letting the blows sink in before occasionally punching back. "I said, WHAT are you DOING." I yell again, this time louder.

They both continue to ignore me. "Son of a- where is Antonio?" I ask Ruby, and she points to a small brown bulge kneeling over Kayla.

I walk over and grab the bag laying by them. I pull out a small purple orb, turn its sides in a few directions and toss it between the fighters. I activate my armor as soon as the orb leaves my hand. "Ruby step back." I say to the girl who had appeared at my shoulder. She steps a few feet back.

Michael instantly covers his eyes and tries to get away. The same moment he turns to run the purple orb explodes into a small vortex, pulling both fighters into it. I walk up to them, completely unaffected by the void grenade because of my Helmet of Inmost Light.

I grab both of them both by the neck and pin them against the wall. "Now, both of you will explain what happened here. You will do it in chronological order, and will not leave out any details. Or I will be very very mad." I say, lowering my voice, my eyes flashing dangerously. I saw a flash of fear from Yang and worry from Michael. "Yang, you can go first."

"Well...I was walking, staring down at the ground, and he came around a corner with a tray of food...and it spilled all over me." She sighed. "I wouldn't have minded, but it got in my hair. Nothing messes with my hair."

Michael nods to it all as she spoke, confirming that was the story he was going to give.

"So... you have a problem when stuff messes up your hair right?" She nods.

I smile at a devious little plot I had for messing with us earlier. "BOTH of you will CLEAN this mess before SUNRISE or I will be VERY mad. I like having a clean cafeteria for breakfast. Anyways, Michael did you get any food for me?"

He points slightly at Yang and her hair where a few meatballs were still at. "Figures. Get to work." I say, turning on my heel and heading back up the stairs to the dorm.

* * *

 _ **Really really really sorry that this update took so long. Also next chapter I'm giving shoutouts for three-five things. Followers, Favoritors, and Both. (And people who have been with me from the start, and have been trying to help me develop this story. Maybe reviews too.**_


	6. The Drop

_**Ok guys, so this is going to be 1 of 3 chapters I post simultaneously that way you have something to read. Though I would like to give a shout-out to all the people who Reviewed/Followed/Faved.(Special shout-out to SpecialMonitor22 and Conchamp1998 for Pming me)**_

 _ **Reviewed: SM22,AK47FU2,stevealio**_

 _ **Followed: Conchamp1998, SM22, TheHunter94, TheMysteriousOtaku, ThePhotophobicGamer, cbyte64, med2881, steveallo**_

 _ **Favorited: Conchamp1998, SecretGlacier, SM22, TheHunter94, ThePhotophobicGamer, cbyte64, paladin3030**_

* * *

Spencer's POV

* * *

 _The white dropship was flying over the drop zone. This was meant to be a quick in and out mission and even despite that, hundreds of Guardians were selected to go. I stood up as the red light began to flash, signaling all the people in the cargo bay that it was time to drop. I jump out of the dropship as the commander yelled at the top of his lungs. "THE HIVE AREN'T GOING TO WAIT FOREVER." Even though he was yelling, between my helmet and the wind I could barely hear him._

 _As I fall the visor on my helmet pops up with a display telling my to deploy my chute. I deploy it, feeling the familiar jerk a it stops my momentum for the most part. My free fall slows into a slight glide._

 _I turn and look at all the Guardians surrounding me._

 _So this is what it's like to be a bird. Free from everything._

 _That was the last thought to go through my mind before hundreds of red bolts arced up from the Hive below. Guardians began to fall by the tens, every third or fourth laser hitting a Guardian._

 _Soon, only 4 small parachutes would land a bit away from the action. 10 miles to be exact. The minimum safe distance from the nuclear warhead they were supposed to detonate in the middle of the Hive base._

* * *

Spencer's POV

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat, the room swirling in front of me. I fall out of my bed and make my way to the bathroom. I hear voices behind me as a stumble to the toilet, before throwing up.

The room stops swirling and things start to clear up. I glance over at the entrance and see Kayla standing in the doorway, which puts her face to the concerned voice calling to me.

Even though I could see her I couldn't tell what she was saying. I sit down, and put my back against the bathtub, steadying my shaking body. Kayla crosses the bathroom, only stopping slightly to flush the toilet.

She kneels down beside me and puts her arm on my shoulder, the warmth of her hand calming me slightly.

I glance over to her, my vision completely restored. Her hair is a mess, her shorts and t-shirt look like they were slept in.

"Spencer, what is it?" She asks, helping me up.

"Nothing, just a dream." I say after a moments hesitation.

"Was it the Fall or the Drop?" She turns towards the door.

"The Drop."

"Okay, come on. The others are waiting for us at the cafeteria." She says, opening the door to the hall before I put a hand on the door, gently closing it.

"Um, Kayla?"

"What?"

"The others may be used to Yang dressing like that, but not you."

She looks down and turns a bit pink before activating her armor. She pushes the cowl forward to hide her face.

"Ok, time to go." I say, stepping out of the room. Kayla follows behind me, still not talking.

I get to the stairs and start going down them when a group of kids bump into me, making me grab the railing for support.

The kid in front looks at me. "Watch where you're going!"

I glance at him, look back to make sure Kayla is behind me a safe distance.

"Do you know who you are messing with?" The kid says again, grabbing the front of my black shirt and pulling me closer.

"Yea, I do. But as a general rule, I don't waste my time with pieces of shit like you." I say, stepping backwards as his face turned a pale red.

Kayla snickered a bit behind me. "Spencer, I'm hungry can we go?" She asks, stepping forward, her cowl still hiding her face.

"Sure." I move to step forward and the boy grabs my arm, and his group grabs the rest of me. "The name's Cardin, don't forget it."

Just as Cardin raised his hand to punch, I activate my Titan armor. His fist collides with the armor with a satisfying crunch. The added weight of the armor makes the group drop me.

I stand up and look over at him. "The name's Spencer, don't forget it." I say as I grab Cardin's hand that was definitely broken. I crush his hand even more, felling a few more snaps. I reach over and grab his other hand. "You wield a two-handed weapon right? You might want to start thinking of something you can use with your wrists. Or maybe even your feet." Crush his other hand, feeling the familiar breaking of bone in his hand. I smile and push him down , making him use his broken hands to cushion his fall. A scream of sheer pain accompanied the young teen hitting the floor the next flight down.

"Shall we go?" I ask, turning to find Kayla beside me.

"We shall." She says, stepping past where Cardin lay.

She leans over. "I suggest you find a group that won't leave you at the first sign of trouble, or you won't make it in this world."

She stand back up and we continue walking towards the cafeteria.

As we push the doors open, everyone looks up at us. We walk to our table, where teams RWBY and JNPR and the rest of MASK sat. The room was awfully silent and a few mutterings were going on as we pass people.

"That's them"

"Suicidal"

"Beat Cardin"

"Aliens"

I sit down at the table where Nora has a pile of pancakes. "Nora, can I have some pancakes?" Everyone at the table looks over at me in shock, and Ren hides his face in his hands waiting for chaos to ensue.

"Sure, how many do you want? 15? 20? Ooo maybe even 25?" Everyone looks at her in even more shock if that's possible.

"5 Will be fine." "Thanks." I say as she puts 5 pancakes on a spare plate and slides it over to me.

"Yup, anytime Pancake General!" She says, her mouth full of pancakes.

I glance over at the rest of the teams. Weiss literally closes Ruby's mouth for her.

I stand up and walk over to the serving counter, grab a fork and a bottle of syrup and head back to the table. "Why is everyone so shocked?" I ask.

Ren looks at me. "Because she treasures Pancakes over almost everything besides killing Grimm, Breaking legs, and me."

"How did you...do that?" Weiss asks, somewhat stunned.

"I believe that is a story for her to tell." I say, motioning for her to tell the story while I ate.

"Well, let's see. It was sometime in the last few days. I woke up, everyone was gone, so I got dressed and was getting ready to go to the cafeteria. I was pretty bummed out because they weren't having pancakes that day, because someone, they won't tell me who, has been eating all their pancakes every morning. So anyways, I opened the door to our room, and I smelled pancakes. But it wasn't coming from the cafeteria, it was coming from his room. So I knocked and he opened the door and let me in. He was alone too, and grateful to my company, so he cooked more pancakes for the two of us, and we ate and talked for a few hours. Yes, he really did cook pancakes until I was full. He is the first person to do so. His pancakes were soooooo good that I dubbed him pancake master/lord/god/general/or anything else that pops into my mind at the time."

"Yea." I say, scratching the back of my head.

"So any questions?" Nora asks and everyone hakes their heads.

"Okay." I say, standing up and grabbing my plate. "We head out in 10 minutes guys. Air-pad 6." I glance over and look at the third team. "I cleared it with Ozpin, if you want, you can come with us."

Everyone but Juane nodded in agreement.

"Okay now that that's settled, everyone meet up on the sixth air-pad."

Everyone stands up and rushes off to do their own thing except for Ruby. "Hey Spence?" She asks.

I raise my eyebrows because she used my shortened name. "Yea what's up?"

"I was wondering...if we have to split off into groups of 6, can you make sure I'm in your group?" She asks, turning a bit red.

"Sure... can I ask why?"

"Nope." She says, popping the p. She turns and disappears into a puff of roses.

I catch one of the roses and hold it in my palm. "Okay...then." I turn around and head to the locker rooms where I left my gear.

* * *

Standing on air-pad 6 waiting for Pilot

Spencer's POV

* * *

The Guardians 4 ships sat in front of them, completely refueled rearmed and cleaned. "I don't get why they had to clean them, we are just going to get them dirty again." Michael says.

"Not my baby, she is going to stay clean." Kayla says, running up and touching her ship.

"Let's split up." I say.

"The lead ships will be me and Michael. Antonio, follow Michael, Kayla, you tail me. Ruby and Weiss, both of you can go with me. Yang and Blake go with Kayla. Juane and Pyrahh go in Antonio's, and Nora and Ren go with Michael. Let's mount up." I say, getting in my vehicle.

Each ship was armed with 50 large missiles, one nuclear warhead, a large rail gun turret, a lot of automated defense turrets (That only attack the Hive Fallen Cabal and Vex. Recently reprogrammed to also shoot Grimm. ) and three layers of shield. Arc, Solar, and Void. Also armed with enough explosives to take out a capital city. The explosives are inactive until a Guardian reprograms the device and sets it in one of the many warheads that have an empty slot just for extra boom. Some of the explosives spread gasoline on enemies, making them catch fire, others just make it explode, or another might explode, and send more explosions around it. Like a firecracker.

The teams split up into their groups and board the ships. "Reaper, taking off." I say before launching my ship in the air.

"Fear, taking off." Michael says, racing to meet me.

"Jojo, all green, taking off." Antonio says, pulling his ship off the ground and flying up behind us.

"Chaylin, taking off." Kayla lifts off, pulling up to the back right of me. Antonio drifts to the back left of Michael, where as Michael and I fly side by side, our wing tips almost touching.

I turn on the com inside my helmet. "Mach 3 or Mach 6?" I ask, reading my pressure statements.

" _I can't go past Mach 5 or my tail will rip off. Not in this atmosphere."_ Kayla responds.

" _I'm even worse than that, I can go to Mach 3 and nothing more."_ Antonio says, sounding defeated.

" _I can still go up to Mach 10 easily."_ Michael says.

"Me too." I say. "Let's just go Mach 3, everybody hold tight." I wait a second for everyone to strap themselves in in the back. "Chaylin, Jojo. Give us 30 seconds before you kick your speed up to Mach 3. That way you have plenty of time to slow down when we exit Mach 3."

" _Roger."_ The three pilots respond.

"Entering Mach 3 speed now." I push my lever forward a bit and we jump into motion, sending my bag of candy sailing.

I push it forward until there is the familiar sonic boom as we enter Mach 3. "Mach 3 achieved."

Soon we all were floating over the landing zone.

"I'll lead the way in." I push down on my stick and dive almost straight down. I'm followed by Fear, Chaylin, and Jojo.

I pull up at the last moment and reduce my speed to almost nothing, and drift down onto the ground.

"Everyone out, secure the area. I have no idea what we are going to be facing." I say, unbuckling myself and summoning my rifle. I press the button on the airlock and the ramp begins to open.

* * *

 **Okay so this is one of three Chapters I'm going to be posting back to back. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Fav, review, pm. It all helps.**

 **Stay Frosty people.**


	7. The LZ

**Hey guys, frost here, back with the second of three installment to the story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I take a step out of the airship, rifle at the ready. The snow was almost blinding. I scan the area and reach up and press my com. "All clear visual, sending out thermal probe." I say, sending Fire out to test the area for foreign thermal signs.

The 4 guardians come together, rifles at the ready. The two teams of 4 standing just inside the ship, unseen and unheard. A low growl sounds from the bushes nearby. 2 of the Guardians shift so that their rifles are aimed at the bushes while the other two have their backs to the others. The bushes where the growl emanated from part showing a large pack of Beowolves, followed by some large Ursas.

Fire comes back, floating just over Spencer's shoulder. "There are a lot of heat sigs. Uncountable around this area because it is so thick."

"No shit." The Guardian responded.

* * *

Spencer's POV

* * *

The Beowolves came out of the bushes by the twos, quickly surrounding the Guardians, still completely unaware of teams RWBY and JNPR. I reach up and press a button on my headset, turning it on. "Close your doors, leave the other team out of it, hostility mode red. Make the ships hover at 1,200 feet."

As soon as I finished saying it, the ramps close and the ships all start to go straight up. Once they reach the specified height they stop and hover there.

"Form up." I say, putting my back to Kayla's and check to make sure Antonio had put his back to Michael's. Antonio was beside me, with Kayla at my back and Michael by Kayla and behind Antonio.

"Engage." The moment the word was said, Kayla flipped onto my shoulders and pushed off, doing a backflip over me, lighting up all the Grimm below her. Antonio did the same for Michael, creating an oval free of Grimm. I turn to my left and Michael turns to his right, both of us opening fire. I feel subtle pressure on either side of me, signaling that Kayla and Antonio had come back to the group, all of us pressed up together forming a square of deadly fire.

I press a button, dropping my current clip to the ground, and reload it with the most recent clip that spawned from the ever helpful ghost Fire. "Clear my side." I say, just as I get pushed down from behind b a large black shape. I look up to see a large Ursa face in front of my mask. I also notice that Michael is under the Ursa.

"Kayla, Antonio. Get back." Charging up my storm fist, I wait until my HUD says it's fully charged before punching into the Ursa with all my might, sending it flying into the trees with a Titan fist sized hole in the center of it's chest. The shockwave tears up the ground around me and Michael. I stand up, shaking my head to clear my visor of some of the loose dirt.

"Chaylin... you're up." I step back and pull out Ice Breaker and start shooting the large Beowolves and small Ursas.

* * *

Chaylin's POV

* * *

"Chaylin... you're up." Spencer says, retreating a few steps. Antonio steps back with him, firing shotgun rounds at anything that comes near.

Reaching down I grasp my dual double sided nova knives. When I pull them out, the air around me electrifies. My cowl turns into a moving cloak, covering all of my body in an electric cloak.

I take an experimental step forward, testing the cloak strength. The cloak stayed intact around me. Walking forward to the biggest Ursa, I pull out a grenade and stick it to him, before calmly jumping up onto its large back, pushing it forward, and back flipping off of the Ursa. The Ursa stumbles into a large crowd of Beowolves. The Beowolves move in as if to help the Ursa up; only to be killed by an electric shock pulsing through them as the grenade explodes into a brilliant electric blue.

I see a small Beowolf stalking up to Spencer in the bushes. Antonio, who used to watch his back, was currently keeping a large Ursa and some Beowolves at bay. I reach into the bag, drawing out a dust crystal. Throwing it straight into the air, I draw on the powers of the void, forming the raw energy into a bow and a single arrow. I shoot the void arrow straight into the dust crystal, causing a massive explosion. The Beowolf, along with every Grimm in the clearing looks up at the sudden noise and flash of red across the blue sky.

Taking this opportunity I dash forward, slicing the Beowolfs throat. I stand up and look down at myself. My cloak was getting torn up slowly, but surely. There was also mud caked onto it. I brush away the sweat on my face with my sleeve, surveying the carnage in front of me. Antonio was back to helping Spencer, while Spencer is engaging the enemy in fist to claw combat. Michael is backed up against a tree, dodging as much as he could while the Beowolves kept up their onslaught.

I step towards Michael, before closing my eyes slightly and muttering an incantation. "May those who learn of my coming weep in sorrow as the hear of their certain doom. May the fires guide them to the gates of hell." As I finish saying it, two guns made of pure fire. I raise them, shooting many of the Beowolves around Michael.

"Thanks Chaylin!" He says before jumping up as high as get can go. "Everyone get to Spencer, also Spencer can you give me a boost?" Michael says, coming down fairly fast towards Spencer. He catches Michael, and throws him straight into the air with all his Titan strength.

* * *

Michael's POV

* * *

I land in Spencer's arms, only to be thrown straight up into the air, easily clearing all the trees. I glance back down to see Spencer forming a bubble around him and the fireteam.

 _Perfect, a detonation spot._

I form a ball of the three elements, an...explosive... mix. I send the ball straight down on top of Spencer's bubble. On contact, the Void energy pulls everything, trees,Grimm, and bodies into a swirling vortex. In an explosion of red and blue, the things that were pulled in, get sent out just as quickly as they were pulled in. The Arc element decimates the ground, leaving only the Guardians standing in the middle of a football field in any direction. The Solar left anything that was burnable, on fire. I land lightly on top of the bubble, before the bubble recognizes me as a friendly and lets me in. I land on my feet, look around at my family, and then pass out.

* * *

Spencer's POV

* * *

The ships land a bit later, with an angry Yang on board. As soon as the doors were open, you could hear the yell. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

I glance over at the blond demon, pushing her out of the way, and walk to where Antonio and Kayla were sitting by Michael.

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask, kneeling down next to Michaels sleeping form.

"I don't know, that was a large amount of energy he used. He may or may not be able to use his powers when he wakes up. Only time will tell." Antonio says, looking up at me. "He won't die though."

I stand up and turn to find a furious Yang hovering behind me. "If you got hurt, do you know what you would be putting my sister though? Let us help, don't shut us out." She wraps her hand around my neck squeezing a bit to emphasize her point.

"I suggest you let go of him." Kayla draws her pistol and points it at her, all without looking away from Michael.

"Or what? Going to kill me? I have faced tougher in my sleep. Besides, you wouldn't kill a teammate." She says, smiling as if she just won the lottery.

Kayla's and my smile disappeared into a dark look. "Yes I would, and I have before. I would do anything for my family. So I highly suggest you let go before I make your sister an only child." She says, looking up at Yang. She carefully and tactfully draws back the hammer on the pistol and deliberately takes aim at her head.

"Let go now." She repeats.

I feel the pressure on my neck lessen, taking the advantage, I push my arm forward, a snap my wrist down on the inside of her elbow, forcing her o let go. I take a step forward, wrapping my leg around hers and pushing her onto her back. I look at her in the eye. "If you threaten me or my team again, it will be the last time you will be doing anything on this world. Understand?"

She nods and whispers in my ear. "You definitely have some moves kid, I wonder how you are in be-" She gets cut off as my fist connects with her stomach.

"Please refrain of thinking that anything would or will ever happen between us. I would kill myself first." I step back and sit down beside Kayla, I hold out my hand and she puts the pistol into it. "When did I tell you that you could use my pistol you dork." I say, more of a statement then a question.

"I dunno, I thought it fit." She responded.

I stand up. "Okay, everyone get some sleep. We leave at dawn. I'll take first watch with Ruby, we will decide who to wake up next. Get to sleep you guys." I say, turning and putting my back against a tree, settling in for a long night. Everyone slowly drifted into their tents until it was just me and Ruby outside. The lights inside the tents dimmed until the only light was coming from Ruby's silver eyes.

Ruby sits down beside me, leaning her head against my arm. "Am I allowed to ask?"

"No." She responds, curling up against me. I reach over and tap a button on my wrist turning on the automated defences.

"Okay. God you have beautiful eyes. Almost like little moons. I guess that's because beautiful people need their own moon sometimes." I say, thinking out loud.

She turns and looks at me in the eye, turning a bit pink before hiding her head in her hood. Even though I said that, we still didn't stop cuddling. "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud... It is true though." I adjust my body a bit so she would be more comfortable. Soon I hear small cute snores coming from inside her hood.

"Good night Ruby." I say as I put my head back against the tree. The long night drags on as all the poeple around me sleep, carefree of what's going on outside. Ruby shivers a tiny bit and I summon my blanket, covering her with it. Her hood falls a bit away from her face and I can see her smiling a tiny bit.

 _I can't lose you, not like I lost the others._ I think before closing my eyes too.

* * *

 _The 4 Guardians walk through the forest, passing by many of their dead comrades. They only stop long enough to grab their dogtags and nothing more._

 _"Hey Spencer, isn't that your girlfriends parachute up there?" Michael asks, pointing up to the tree they were passing by._

 _"Yea, and she isn't in it, which means she must be alive!" Kayla says, examining the tracks on the ground._

 _"She got out of the tree and went this way." Kayla points in the general direction where they were going._

 _"Good it coincides with the mission. Let's get a move on, perhaps we can catch her." Antonio said, jogging in front of the group._

 _Spencer picks up his own pace, moving back to the front of the group. He comes to the stop on a small ridge, staring down into an impossible sight._

 _"Rachael!" Spencer yells out, trying to get his girlfriend's attention. Oryx reaches down and snags her as she tries to evade a grenade. "Hear me young hunter, you may not remember this, but you killed my son Crota. On that day I swore revenge upon you and your mate. Before I kill you, anything you would like to say?"_

 _Rachael spit into the face of Oryx and smiles. "Yea I do. Go to hell."_

 _Oryx simply smiled at this. "Oh but deary, I rule hell." And then he squeezed, and Rachael screamed and screamed and screamed a never ending scream._

 _"RACHAEL!" Spencer yells, the ground around him erupting into flames and the ground itself moving like waves in an ocean._

 _Oryx looks over at Spencer and smiles. "Sorry, I broke your plaything." He says, dropping Rachael's lifeless body to the ground._

 _"BASTARD, HEAR ME. TODAY I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR DAMN THROAT SO YOU CAN SEE ME RIPPING OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND USING THEM AS A DAMN SCARF." Spencer yells, his vision turning red._

* * *

 **2/3, gunna get started on the third now...i know the fight scene sucks, but what can a person do when we are short on time?**


	8. Losing Friends

**Okay, I'm back! With the third rush chapter, I'm going to be introducing a few new aspects that can be major game changers. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Spencer's POV

* * *

I wake up to a slight nudge on the shoulder. "Hey Spencer, get up. Be careful, don't want to give her a rude awakening." A girl says, nudging my shoulder again.

"Okay. Thanks Kayla." I say, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and stop when I don't see a Guardian in front of me. "Oh...sorry Blake. Still not used to you guys being around."

She smiles faintly before walking off. I see Michael giving Antonio 5 dollars as they watch me from the campfire.

I look down and see Ruby curled up against me, almost impossible to move without waking up. I slowly worm my way out from under her and stand up stretching. I look around and see everyone getting up and waking up themselves.

I reach down and slowly pick Ruby up, careful not to wake her. Walking towards my personal ship Yang jumps down in front of me. "Hey! What-"

The look I give her cuts her off. I carefully step around her and step up into my ship, setting her down on one of the cots. I pull a few sheets off of the other cots and wrap them around her.

 _So. Damn. Cute._ I think, brushing some of the hair away from her face. "Get some sleep Ruby. I have a feeling you will need it in the days to come." I say, walking out of my ship past a stunned Yang.

Kayla walks up to me. "So I guess Ruby is part of the family now?"

"Yes. Grab some pancake mix. I'm cooking." Kayla smiled and raced off to find the mix in her ship.

Glancing up I check who is awake, calling them over for breakfast. "Antonio, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Ren, Pyrrah-"

"Nora!" Nora yells, popping up out of nowhere.

"Yes Nora too. Everyone gather around for breakfast." I say as Kayla returns, handing me the pancake mix, a few eggs, a skillet, and a bit of milk. I stir the ingredients as everyone pulls something up to sit on. Kayla sets up a grill across the fire and sets the skilled onto it.

Michael comes out of his tent and walks into his ship. _Weird, normally he is first in line._ I think, pouring out some batter onto the skillet.

The pancakes start to brown as I reach for my spatula, only to remember that I never got it.

"Hey Kayla, can you run over and grab a spatula real quick?" I ask her, not looking up from what I was doing.

"You mean this?" Michael asks, coming beside me and sitting down. "I went in my ship after I saw you, took forever to find them but here, take em." He said as he hands me a bunch of plates and a spatula.

"Thanks Mikey." I say, taking the spatula from him and flipping the pancakes. "Can you hand out the plates to everyone?"

"Sure."

Pretty soon everyone had a plate with a small stack of pancakes on each of them, except for Nora whom had a small mountain.

"I can see why Nora calls you pancake general." Pyrrah says, her mouth full of fresh pancakes. "These are the best pancakes I have ever eaten."

A slight murmur of agreement went through the crowd. "Glad to hear it. I'm going to go wake up Ruby."

I grab a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and head to my ship.

"I'll go to!" Yang says, standing up.

"No." Antonio,Michael, and Kayla all say at once. "Oh...Okay." Yang sits back down but watches me carefully through narrowed eyes as I walk up my ships ramp.

I reach over and close the ramp behind me despite hearing Yang's protests and my team's attempts at calming her down.

I walk a few steps into the ship, the green lights coming, illuminating the cabin and cockpit. I take a few steps and kneel down next to the cot Ruby was sleeping on. I pull u a tray and set the pancakes on it.

Fire jiggled in my pocket a bit as I did. "Turn off Fire, conserve your energy." After a few moments my pocket went still again and I look back at the sleeping girl.

I reach over and put a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake. "Ruby... it's time to wake up. I have some food for you here." I whisper, trying not to startle her.

She opens a single silver eye, still blurry with sleep. "Come on, time to get up." I say again.

She looks around her eyes showing her confusion. "Where are we...I thought we were outside." She says, sitting up.

I roll back on my heels as she does so she doesn't hit me. "Inside my ship, I brought you in here after I woke up. Here I have some food for you." I hand her the plate, which she promptly starts eating.

"Is there anything to drink?"

"Hold on, I'll go grab it." I stand up and go over to a console. I press a few buttons and the wardrobe full of my regular clothes disappears in a flash of purple and a fridge stands in its place. I open up the fridge. "Sorry we don't have cookies this morning, I wasn't awake enough to bake em. Buuuut I think I have something you might like better."

I take a step away from the fridge with some milk and a small container.

She stares hard at the container, her eyes widening with surprise. "Strawberries!" She yells, leaping up and taking them from me. I reach over and press a few buttons on the console and the fridge disappears and a small cupboard appears. I open it and pull out a glass for her and close it.

"So how does that work?" She asks as I pour her milk.

"We harnessed Void energy a while back, and this is one of the many things it can do. Basically we put stuff in different parts of pace, the buttons set the coordinates, and the void energy pulls them in the ship in a certain spot we select. Like how right now there are cots instead of seats in my ship." I say, setting her milk down and turning back to the console. "Let's see..." I mutter, pressing a few more buttons, the cots disappear along with the cupboard, in their place stood an armory with unbelievable weapons and armor that most Guardians have never even heard of.

Ruby's eyes widen as she looks at the weapons. "No, that's the wrong one." I say, going back to pressing buttons. After a few trials and errors, I finally get it back to seats and two small escape pods.

"We can basically change anything on the ship with this ability. I can change the railgun turret on top out for a chaingun or something else, all depends on the day and the need. That is also how Fire manages our weapons, how he can make them appear out of nowhere. He acts as the console to the places." I say, sitting down on one of the seats. She sits down beside me, somewhat stunned. "That's...amazing." She says, putting her hand on her weapon.

"Yeah, it changed the war; Come on, let's go and start the mission."

"Okay. You're the lead, we start when you say we do." She stands up and walks to the ramp, opening it. I look down at her food, and glance back up at her.

The milk was completely gone, not even a drop, and it didn't look as if there had ever been pancakes and strawberries.

I stand up as the ramp opens up, trying to adjust to the glare.

I step up beside Ruby. "Alright, everyone mount up. It's time to move out." I nudge Fire, turning the young ghost on. He rumbles around in my pocket before popping up and out of my pocket. "4 groups of three. Find the people you came into orbit with, that is your current fireteam. I'm fireteam 1, Michael fireteam 2, Kayla, fireteam 3, and Antonio, fireteam 4."

The sparrows appear in a flash of purple, and in addition to the standard 4, there are 8 for the Hunters(esses). The 4 fireteams mount up and teams RWBY and JNPR test out the controls, quickly getting a hold on the small vehicles.

"Form up." I say, bringing my sparrow up next to Michaels. "I'll take far left, Kayla, Antonio, you two take center. Michael, take far right."

I glance back at my fireteam as the other fireteams take off. "You guys ready?"

"Yes."

"Naturally."

"Then let's go." I say, gunning my engine. I glance back as we dart through the trees, only to find them keeping perfect pace.

I lean forward and press the red turbo button, sending me far into the lead. I reach a rock face with a dead drop on the other side. Instead of slowing I activate my second and third turbo, sending me high into the air. I glance back to see Ruby following me, and Weiss slowly working her way down.

My comm link opens. "Fireteam 3, Kayla here. It's not Grimm, its- They followed us!" The comm link dies abruptly, white noise filling the ear piece.

"All Fireteams, get to Kayla, Get to Kayla!" I say, landing on the soft grass. I turn my sparrow and activate all boosters and remove all limiters, desperate to get to her. I don't even look back to see if Weiss and Yang are following me.

The sparrow groans and warning lights appear, saying I was passing the limits. I activate my armor just in time for the sparrow to explode underneath me. "Fire!"

"I'm on it." Another sparrow appears, already running. I mount it and repeat the process. I repeat the process until I reach the location where her comm link went dead. Moments later Antonio arrived along with Michael. I look down at the plasma marks in the ground. "Jojo. Come over here." He walks over to the plasm mark. "That's not from Kayla, what does that look like to you?" I say, the hunters(esses) all just arriving.

"Exactly what you think."

"They have followed us here." I say, dread gripping my heart.

"Who?" A breathless Weiss asked. "Who followed you here?"

"The Darkness. Humanity's greatest enemy. If you think Grimm are bad, you haven't seen anything yet." I say, sitting down hard. "And we already have lost the first battle." I say, looking around at the wreckage. "We need to find Kayla and your friends." I say. closing my eyes for a second.

* * *

 **Okay, so I was already planning to introduce the Darkness (Hive Cabal Fallen and Vex) but a few people told me I should speed up on when they come in, I was planning it a few chapters from now, but I think this is a pretty nice way to introduce them. Tell me what you guys think, and as always, see you guys in the next installment.**


	9. Friends Before Self

**Okay, so I'm back. I figured out what I was doing with my fight scenes, so I'm going to try to mix it up a bit. Tell me how it goes!**

* * *

Spencer's POV

* * *

I lean back against the cold hard ground, trying to steady my breathing. _Kayla...gone... impossible._

A crazy idea pops into my head, making me jump up and run over to the ghost.

"Fire! Can you do a scan of the forest for Kayla's armor? She won't let them take it off of her."

"Well yes, but I need to get high enough that I can scan the forest in one go." The young ghost says, turning a tiny bit.

"That won't be a problem." Turning in the direction Michael was standing in. "MICHAEL. Get over here. I need your help finding our sister." My voice almost cracks on the word sister.

Michael rushes over across the small clearing. "Yea? What's up?" He says, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

"EVERYONE GET BACK. Fire, get in my pocket." The young ghost floated down into one of my Titan armor's many pockets.

"I need a trial bomb below me. The same moment I jump and reach the peak of my height."

"Dude, that could destroy us all." He says, pointing around him at the fire teams that were now at the edge of the clearing.

"Get back further you guys...a lot further." Speaking without turning around a glare at Michael.

"Not is not the time to back down, I'm willing to go to all the lengths to ensure Kayla's continued safety. The question is, are you?"

Wordlessly Michael holds out his hands, a small purple orb appearing between his hands.

I stare in awe as the purple orb grew in size, shifting into a red color, and then after a set size, blue.

The orb was almost as big as me, almost impossibly wide. I set back and take a running start, activating one of my boosters to clear the orb. At the peak of my height, I glance down at Michael, seeing the physical effort it took him to maintain it.

I activate a second booster throwing me straight into the air above the orb.

"Let the energy release straight up, no where else. Or everyone here is doomed." I activate my third booster, reaching the peak of my height I yell."NOW!"

Not a second later, a column of Arc energy engulfed me throwing me straight into the air. My shield and booster levels spike considerably. Not a moment after the Arc stopped the Solar flames began. I watch my shield levels slowly begin to drop.

 _I'm not going to make it._

Not a second too soon, the Void began and the Solar ended. But unlike the others, it drew me into the center of the column and as the column began to fade, exploded me through the air. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of feet into the air. So high that I was in the clouds. I let myself drop just below the clouds before stabilizing myself with my boosters.

"Fire, Now would be a great time to start scanning." I say, my voice strained with the effort.

"Scanning now." Fire said, appearing in front of my helmet.

"I'm out of boosters." I activate my last booster, managing to stay in the air a moment longer.

My body slowly begins to fall, rapidly picking up speed. My armor deactivates, the integrity level way below red line.

I try to call out to Fire, but am unable to do so. My vision slowly fades to black as my free falling body turns back to the beautiful planet. The popping in my ears becomes more consistent as I fall, ever closer to the planets surface. I faintly hear gunshots before completely losing consciousness.

* * *

Ruby's POV

* * *

I stare up into the sky, eyes wide in awe as Spencer hovered in the air for a good minute.

"Holy crap, how is he even conscious? " Yang asks beside me.

"To be honest? I don't know." Weiss says just as Spencer started his free fall.

"Well, it's going to be interesting to see how he lands." Blake said, slightly away from the group.

Antonio looks at Michael and they both start doing something. Michael summons a large purple platform and Antonio steps up to it, glowing blades in hand.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask, wandering over to them.

"Saving Spencer." Antonio says as he turns invisible.

"Saving?"

"His armor is about to deactivate and he is out of range for Fire to help. He is going to die if we don't do something."

His words chilled me to the heart, the shock evident on my face.

"Don't worry, he has survived worse odds. You should ask him about killing Crota and Oryx. Those were fun times."

"Correction, he may die if we miss. But we rarely miss, we just have to wait for him to get in range." Michael said, just as the purple platform dissipated and he fell over his eyes closed. Antonio became visible again.

"Shit." Antonio says. "Is there anything you can do?"

I glance up at him and then glance at my team. "Maybe."

He looks into my eyes, his gaze hard but friendly. "Do it. Please."

I nod and walk over to my team. "Guys, you remember that thing we did with the Nevermore on team selection day?"

I got a few nods as a response. "We need to do it again, but this time... give it all you have. Or someone is going to die."

Wordlessly Blake wraps her gun around a tree, stabbing the blade deep into the tree to give it more stability. She walks over, stretching her ribbon to the other tree and repeating the process. "All good on my end." She said as she watched fall. "But you may want to hurry."

I used my semblance and disappeared in a swirl of dancing rose petals. I materialized a little ways away, just far enough to reach me max speed.

I pull out Crescent Rose and used both my semblance and the recoil to gain speed before hitting the ribbon, the same as I did last time. A glyph appeared behind me, pulling me in. The glyph turned black as Weiss increased its strength. "You have one shot, use Crescent Rose to make slight adjustments." She said, her glyph pulling me back even farther. "The rest is up to you. I know you can do it." Not a moment later Weiss released her glyph, the released strain on the ribbon shooting me forward.

I flew through the air faster than I have ever traveled before. I glance at Spencer still falling, both of us on a collision course.

 _I'm coming, don't you worry about that._

I was only a few hundred feet from him, closing fast, when I pull out a clip and chain from my bag. I wrap the chain around Crescent Rose, leaving very little space between the clip and the scythe. I hit him, the force knocking the breath out of me. I manage to recover just in time to clip the chain to his belt, connecting him, however faintly, to me. I shoot a few rounds, rocketing back up into the air as I catch my breath. My movement slowly stops just before I start my downward fall.

I reach out and grab him around the waist, pulling him closer to me as we began our descent. Just as we entered the trees, I shoot round after round, both splintering trees in front of us that are blocking our descent, and slowing us to a decent speed.

I reach one large tree and hook Crescent Rose on it, slowly spinning both of them to the ground. Fire slowly descended from where he was scanning and after about 5 minutes, reached to where Ruby and Spencer landed.

I glance up at the ghost, tears in my eyes.

"He isn't breathing." I choke on a sob, putting my head against his chest. "He's dead."

"Incase his body in ice, NOW." Normally the ghost isn't mean or harsh, but a nice being. But his guardian was dead, and if he didn't get incased soon, he may have no chance at being brought back.

The girl looked up in confusion before slowly pulling out a blue crystal, and crushing it on his chest.

The ice crept over him like a plague, slowly but surely. "Please..."

Moments later, Michael and Antonio came from the trees.

"Analysis Fire, NOW." Michael said, dropping beside him.

"Heart stopped, plenty of broken ribs from impact with young Ruby, lack of oxygen for prolonged period of time. First unconsciousness and then death."

Michael looked at Antonio who summoned his arc blades. "We have to be quick."

"I know."

I leaned back against the tree we slid down, sobs racking my body.

Michael stares at Antonio before summoning two fireballs, both which melted the ice around him. Antonio waited for a second to let the meltwater soak into his clothes and skin to give maximum effect.

While he waited, he raises the arc blades above his head, both glowing too intense of a blue to look at.

"Now." Michael said.

Three things happened.

1)I closed my eyes, but not soon enough to stop myself from seeing the blades enter his arms, just inside the forearm.

2) Antonio plunged down without hesitation, something I could never do.

3) Spencer's body jerked with shock as the electricity raced through his veins.

"Is... is he okay?" I ask, still squeezing my eyes.

"Open your eyes Ruby." I listen and see Spencer still laying there, blades no longer in his arms.

"He needs breath, but we have used too much energy today, Michael can't move, and I'm...Well let's just say, using Hunter abilities without Hunter armor is a stupid and rash thing to do. His heart is beating, but he isn't breathing. His throat is closed up and bruised from the struggle of trying to breath. He needs help, and you're the only one here that can move." I glance over and them and see that Michael is passed out from exertion, and Antonio is completely still except for the occasional muscle jerk.

"Please, hurry." He repeats, his head turned away from me.

I look down at Spencer, laying there. looking like he was still dead. "I...I can't." I say, cursing my own weakness.

"Yes you can, or he is going to die. Please... save him." After that Antonio went still and didn't move again.

I look back Spencer, slowly raising his head. I lean down, his hair tickling my nose. I breath in deep and put my lips against his.

My heart beat harder and harder as I realized that I just kissed my first boy.

I will my life and soul into him as I give him my breath.

 _Please, live. I need you more than you could ever know._ Even as I thought that, I realized it was true. I couldn't live in a world without this boy. Not in a million years could I ever live without this boy after meeting him.

After a few attempts I sit back and look at him. His arms were bleeding profusely. I pull out two red dust crystal, setting them inside each wound. "Sear." I say, as I smash them. The crystals exploded into a fiery inferno, dissipating as quickly as it had started, but they had served their purpose and the wounds were cauterized.

I reach down and begin breathing into him again, hoping against all odds that he would take a breath of his own. I feel his heartbeat, and find a faint one, probably only still there because I haven't stopped breathing for him.

I reach down and put my lips against his in one last attempt to make him breath. _Please_. I held my lips there longer than necessary, before pulling back. After a few moments I hear a gasp from the boy, who sat up suddenly, coughing his head off.

He stops coughing after a few minutes. "What happened to these two?" He ask, pointing to his unconscious teammates.

"They saved you." I respond, turning his face towards mine. I promptly kiss him. I don't even stop when I hear someone clear their throat behind me.

"Um... I believe that is my sister you're kissing." Yang said, her eyes a deep red, her hair on fire.

"Yea, so it is." He says between me kissing him.

After another moment Spencer and I both pull back, both of us a little red and breathless.

"I can explain." Both of us say at once.

"No need, but..." She leaned down and whispered something in Spencer's ear that made his eyes go wide and his jaw drop. "Is that even possible?" He asks, moving a hand to block between his legs.

"Oh I can assure you, if you hurt my sister it is. And I'm not just talking about physically, I mean mentally and emotionally too."

* * *

 **OKAY, so I figured it was a bit past due for these two to have a wee bit of romance. So, more of that to come in the future, tell me how I did with reviews or Pms, both really help.**

 **~Frost~**


	10. Family Isn't Just Blood

**Okay, so I'm looking at my views and I seem to have almost no reviews. PLEASE REVIEW, if you see a problem or have a suggestion please review or pm me. Thanks!**

* * *

Spencer's POV

* * *

"So," Ruby starts, walking beside me as I carry the fallen Guardians back to the ships. "What did my sister say?"

I glance at her, my Titan helmet hiding how red I was turning. "Well, basically if I hurt you...I... it's...there are some things that are just unspeakable, and this just so happens to be one of them."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."

She looks at me, giving me the full fledged puppy dog look. "Pleeeeease."

"You do realize that I have grown immune to that look?" Even as I speak, I feel my face flushing.

 _Why do you have to be so cute all the time._

"So now that we are dating, how much is Yang going to harass me?" When I mention dating she blushes a bit and loops her arm around my side.

"Probably a lot." She responds, not even missing a beat.

"How much is it going to hurt?"

"Probably a lot." She repeats.

"Fire, can you take Michael and Jojo back to the ship?" I say, looking at the Ghost who was nestled in my pocket.

"Sure, give me a sec to de-mat them."

After a moment or two the ghost and Guardians disappear in a flash of purple.

"Just promise me one thing?" She asks, her voice dropping into a lower tone.

"Anything."

"Don't leave me like my mother did."

I stop when she says that, pulling her in front of me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Not without you first." I look into her silver eyes.

"What was her name, your mother I mean." As I look into her eyes, pain seems to flood in before she cast her eyes down at her shoes.

"Summer...Summer Rose. She's assumed dead." She says, rubbing the heel of her shoes together.

"Yes, yes she is." I sigh, putting my hand to my helmet. The armor slowly dematerializes until i'm standing in my normal school outfit in front of her.

She glances up at me in surprise. "What do you mean, what do you know?" She asks, pushing me up against a tree.

"Your mother... I met her. At least I think it was her, now that I think about it, the resemblance is uncanny, including your speed and-"

"I don't care about that, where IS SHE?"

I pull her into a close hug. "She really is gone Ruby... I'm sorry, and despite how much I wish it wasn't true... I saw it myself. And I buried her myself, from dusk until dawn."

She raises her hand and I close my eyes for the impact.

And wait,

and wait,

and wait.

I open my eyes to see Ruby with tears streaming down her face and her hand lowering slightly.

"How did you know mom?"

"You prolly won't believe me, but I found her on Earth, the planet I come from. She was alone, and starving. Her body was bruised and tattered so I took her in. I was only 8 at the time, but already training to be a Guardian. In such I had my own loft in the Tower. I took her to it and helped nurse her into good health again."

I took a breath, calming myself for the next part. Closing my eyes imagining it as if it was happening.

"She trained me to be a 'hunter' after she was back in health. She taught me so much. One day, she went missing and I searched for her. I found out she was taken by the Fallen, the same things that took Kayla. I tracked them for 3 days before finally finding their camp. Fire insisted that we call for help, but I disagreed. I had to save her because they were going to execute her."

I stop and swallow hard before continuing.

"There was a single Fallen captain, he held a gun to her back and was ordered to kill her. Before he could pull the trigger, I shot him, the force of my sniper sending him flying into the wall behind him. I ran over to her and picked her up. Before I could take another step, both me and her got shot in the head by a sniper. The only reason I'm here is because of my armor. Needless to say I avenged her and took her body home. To Earth. And buried her where we first met, under an aspen tree."

I squeeze her hand a little before opening my eyes. Tears were streaming down both our cheeks as we stood there for awhile. "I'm sorry." I say again before hugging her tightly.

"I am too. I-... I'm just glad I didn't lose you before I even met you." Her voice muffled by my jacket.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. I told you that. I will follow you to the ends of this strange planet in order to ensure your safety."

She pulls away from the hug and wipes her tears away. "Come on, the others will be waiting." She tugs on my hand, pulling me forward.

"Okay." I stumble along behind her, brushing away the tears.

"So what is your favorite memory of my mom?"

"Well, the day that she first woke up. She was moaning loudly for both you and Yang, I forgot about that for the longest time. I also loved how she would sweep the hair out of my face when I was younger. She treated me as her own. And I loved her for it."

I look forward and see a small smile tugging at the side of her mouth as we ran.

"Don't smile, it's bad for your health." I say, poking her in the ribs.

"Hey! And neither is fighting grimm or making out with you, but I seem to be doing okay so far."

"True enough." I say, hopping over a log, my feet barely touching the ground before I start running again.

I glance over at her and shoot her a smile before taking off, outpacing her at first.

Not long after I took off did she activated her Semblance, catching up to me easily.

I moderate my breathing to a steady intake of deep breathes and match Ruby step for step.

I look over at her, and she looks over at my, first in happiness, then horror. I turn to look at what she was looking at to be tackled to the ground. An ear-splitting screech accompanied it.

I look over to see that not only I, but Ruby too, had been tackled to the ground.

I look at the thing that tackled us, realizing in an instant what is was.

I touch a finger to my ring, the ground disappearing and the familiarity of my armor comforting me.

 _Thrall on all sides, possible witches too._

 _Suggested course of action:_

 _Take Ruby and get to higher ground, perhaps where one can do battle._

"Agreed Frost, that we shall do."

I glance around at the many thrall, some of them cursed. Inching ever more closer, I pull out my handgun, shooting a cursed thrall deep in their ranks.

Dirt rained down from the sky, the crater left by the thrall much larger than normal.

The thrall look at each other, looking confused as to why some of their brethren were dead.

Using the confusion to my advantage, I raise my pistol and fire three more shots, all into cursed thrall. All blocking the way to Ruby.

The explosions cleared the way for me. I could see Ruby, laying there, not moving. _Not breathing._

I dart forward, thrall on either side of me making wild grabs for me, some of them barely grazing my armor before I passed them.

I kneel down, picking up Ruby in on decisive movement.

A screech fills the air as a witch floats out from the forest in front of me. The thrall heed her call, forming small ranks behind me, all of them letting their shrieks fill the air.

I raise my pistol, firing three rounds into the witch.

Her reaction was instantaneous and rewarding. She floated past me and into the ranks of the thrall. The thrall however, charged me. I turn, activate my boosters, and fly straight up in the air, the sun's setting rays casting light down for me.

Their shrieks of vengeance slowly fade away as I land on a cliff edge. Glancing around for cover, all I see is a small headstone. One with a rose imprinted on it.

I set Ruby behind the plaque and turn, my back to Ruby. I glance at my weapons on hand. A light assault rifle, and my pistol. The former was full on ammo, while the latter was missing a few rounds.

I look up at the dark forest, my eyes scanning anything and everything for movement.

I distant shriek fills the air, only adding to the weight on my shoulders. A large bellow responds in turn, fairly close. The sounds continue, every one that responds getting closer.

I raise my rifle, looking at a distance movement in the depths of the forest.

I slip my finger inside the trigger guard, keeping my eye on the movement.

Just before I pull the trigger, Fire appears, three thrall behind him trying to grab him.

I raise my rifle again, letting off three precision shots, all of them meeting their marks. The moment I pulled the trigger, the bodies of the thrall jerked backwards. After a moment or two of twitching, they die, their breathing stopping completely.

"Oh thank god I found you. After I separated the thrall found me, I still have your fire team de-mated. If we don't-"

"FIRE, get a hold of yourself. Mat' me a scout rifle, a sniper rifle, a sword, a rocket launcher, and a hmg. NOW."

Moments, and a large flash later, all the weapons lay on the ground in front of me.

I pick up the scout rifle, and fix it in the small of my back. I sheath the sword at my hip and swing both the rocket and the sniper in an X shape across my back. I reach up, adjusting the neck strap of my assault rifle, just as the first of the thrall came out of the forest.

I raise my rifle, lining him up in my sights before pulling the trigger. The reaction wise priceless. The thrall staggered around like it was drunk, before falling over and twitching.

I let go of my assault rifle, the newly adjusted strap holding it in place against the chest of my body.

I kneel down, picking up my hmg as thrall, hundreds of them, burst through the trees.

I raise my hmg as Fire situates himself in his slot in my armor.

"Surprise bitches." I say as they charge.

I pull the trigger, the force of the recoil making me slid a foot or two back. Row after row of thrall fall, their blood staining the cliff side.

The bodies erupt in flames as I kill them, the thought making me smile.

 _At least I'll know they are dead._

As each round of the hmg finds their target, the HUD in my helmet gives off a readout.

 _Low ammo, prepare to switch guns. Preferred: AR_

"Thanks Frost." As the last round in my hmg empties itself from the gun, I drop the said gun and pull up the assault rifle, not even missing a beat.

The thrall were closing in, no doubt about that, but they were doing so very slowly.

A few cursed thrall appeared in the front lines, apparently to use the main thrall as cover, and explode me. Getting to Ruby.

 _Ruby._

 _Ruby._

 _Ruby._

 _Breathing?_

 _No._

 _If one shall fall before the enemy, the said enemy will suffer the wrath of the avenger. The harvester, the reaper. Spencer._

The thought of Ruby not breathing sends pain and rage through my body like never before. I drop my assault rifle, switching to the scout rifle, decimating their lines with precise accuracy. The cursed thrall found themselves exploding after moments of being seen by the me.

Little did they know, they had not only angered, but truly enraged me. Awakening the one instinct I learned over many years. Leave nothing standing.

"All shall fall." The ground erupt into a large circle of flame.

* * *

 ** _"All shall fall. Nothing can stand up to the might of Oryx. If you lay down your weapons I will end your lives quickly." Oryx says, brandishing his sword._**

 _Spencer stares at the glassy eyes of Rachael, her death consuming him completely._

 _"Spencer, we shoul-"_

 _"Get back" He says, the ground erupting around him like an earthquake._

 _"Spencer, we need to go!" Michael says, grabbing his arm._

 _"Let...go..." Spencer says, before tugging his arm out of Michael's grasp._

 _"Spencer... we need to finish the mission." Kayla says, smacking him across the face. "And you are going to live!"_

 _ **"Don't you see girly? He wants to fight me, so let him."**_

 _"Here, take this and go. I have to avenge her." He holds out the bomb._

 _"Spencer..."_

 _"TAKE IT AND GO! I'll catch up later."_

 _A moment later Kayla takes the bomb from Spencer and starts running the other way._

 _"You better come back to us. It's not a family without you." Antonio says, turning and following Kayla with Michael slowly following behind._

 _"Goodbye brother." He mutters as he turns to leave._

 _"Don't say goodbye, I hate goodbye's." Spencer says, taking a deep breath. "Goodbye means I may never see you again, but if we don't say goodbye, I can come back. If you don't say goodbye, I'm never truly gone, I'm just not there right now."_

 _"Alright, cya when you come back then." Michael says, turning and running to catch up with the others._

 _Spencer turns back to Oryx, his armor turning a pure black color._

 ** _"Are you done with the other playthings? Sorry I broke yours, it was fun while it lasted though. I can get why you like her... oops I mean liked her."_**

 _"Your fucking dead."_

 ** _"Oh? Not even the traveler could kill me. What makes you think that a petty human_** _**can?"**_

 _"Simple, you just fucked with me, and the traveler doesn't have any feelings, meanwhile feelings empower me, and you just set off the most dangerous one. Rage."_

 _The darkness that seemed to be gathering on the armor formed two pure black blades and two wings, along with an extra layer of protection around his armor. The wings seemed to expand to an impossible size, wrapping around the field, creating a pure black orb around him and Oryx._

 _"Today... today is the day...you meet Thanatos." With that last word, Spencer changed completely. The black orb that surrounds both Oryx and Spencer grew spikes, all of them angled at Oryx. Spencer's black layer of armor spread to the black swords, empowering them. They turn a bright crimson, so bright that Oryx had to raise his arm to shield him from the light._

 _"From darkness to light, from light to darkness. One loses its purpose along the way, whichever way that may be." All the spikes from the orb impale Oryx holding him still._

 ** _"Listen here boy, you can't kill me, I'm Oryx, and I'm hell bent on vengeance."_**

 _"Oh? I remember now, you said you were ruler of hell right? I guess I should tell you. I am the true ruler, The one and only demon. The call me the black knight for a reason. Anyways~"_

 _"From the shadows to light, some think of redemption, only to be killed despite them leaving their role. From Light to the shadows, one can never truly be converted. Tortured, twisted, many other things, but there is always one thing both will always have. Darkness will have the sense of self preservation meanwhile Light will always have a sense of goodness in their heart. I'm going to take both from you."_

 _With that, one of the black blades turns white with blue streaks while the other one absorbs the darkness from the newly re purposed sword, turning a black again with crimson streaks. "From light until dark, you shall be BANISHED." Spencer says, driving the two swords right into his chest._

 _The spikes that held Oryx dissipated, leaving only the orb left._

 _Oryx kneels down on one knee, bleeding green blood profusely. **"Hehe, you think you have won Guardian. This is just the beginning of my pow-"**_

 _Oryx gets cut off as Spencer removes his blades from his chest and promptly cuts off Oryx's head. "Shut the fuck up."_

* * *

Breathing heavily I sit on my heels, catching my breath. Before me lay many dead Thrall, Witches, and Ogre's.

"Glad that's over." I say, standing back up and walking towards Ruby's still form.

"Ruby? Ruby wake up!" I say, gently nudging her. I check her pulse, which was barely there.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." I draw out a knife and make a small cut on her arm. I wait for the blood to well up before touching it. The instant I did, I could feel all the blood inside her. I urged it to move faster, for her heart to beat faster. To beat at the normal pace. After a moment or two, she opens her eyes, gasping for breath.

She sits up, putting her arm out to brace herself.

"Are you okay?" I ask, removing my hand, leaving a trail of blood down her arm.

"Yea, I'm fine." She stands up and fall back down on her knees.

"Ohhhh blood rush."

"Don't push yourself."

"Oh I'm fine, I just got up too fast." She stands up, putting an arm on my shoulder to brace herself.

I stand up behind her and wrap an arm around her waist.

"I'm not going to break from a small head wound."

"I'm not taking that chance."

She smiles and leans into my side.

She looks down and her smile fades a bit.

"What...when... how did we get here?" Her voice shakes a bit when she asks.

"I had to find somewhere I could protect you and kill them." I motion slightly to the bodies laying around us.

"This is the memorial of my mom." She points to the stone with the rose imprint on it.

"Let's go. We can come back later."

"Okay." She hesitantly replies, barely keeping pace with my stride.

 _I need to get her out of here, it is obviously too hard for her to remember... especially with how I broke the new to her today._

"Fire!"

The ghost comes down from where it was hovering.

"Yea?"

"Contact the others, tell em to bring the ships around. You have the schematics of the forest, along with Kay's position don't you?"

"Okay done, and yes I do... You won't like it though. Someone we thought was dead...turns out they are still alive. You will know them when you see them. Be warned though, I don't think they are the same person anymore." He pauses, letting that sink in."It may take Antonio a few minutes to get here, he just woke up."

"Not much could surprise me anymore. Let's go get Kayla."

A few minutes pass before I hear the hum of the engines starting up. Hearing the familiar rumble makes me smile. I step just into the forest with Ruby close behind, and sit on a log.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I glance at her as she slowly lowers herself down onto the log I was sitting on.

"No."

The engines grew louder, almost drowning out her voice. After a second or two the noise became deafening. The force of the ship landing shook the log we were sitting on. i stand up, stretching my back before standing up. I hold out my hand to her which she takes, before I pull her up on her feet.

I turn and take off from where we came, back to the hill, to safety, to the ship. To Kayla.

I take a step out of the forest, the bright sunlight rushing in and giving me a painful embrace. I shield my eyes and glance back to see that Ruby was doing the same. The sunlight that reflected off of the ship was almost an unbearable glare. I took a few steps forward, waiting for my helmet to adjust the light for me. The auto-filter kicked on and shaded down everything. I glance up at the ship, finding only the slightest glare along the ships side.

"Come on Ruby, lets go." I grab her hand again and guide her to the back of the ship where the ramp was already lowered for us. I glance in, the shade my helmet had on making everything almost black.

I stumble into the back and get greeted by a smiling Michael. "Glad to see you're still alive Spencer, and you too Ruby, would hate to have told your sister the news if anything had happened."

I glare at Michael. "Something did happen, and I want you to check her for a concussion. She hit her head pretty hard."

"I'm fine, honestly." SHe says, shrugging off Michael who was trying to shine the flashlight, which he had taken out of the medkit from his pack, in her eyes.

"Boss said to, so I am. I prefer not to get killed this century." He says, deftly pinning her against the ground and shinning the light in her eyes.

"Nope, all good." He stand back up and sits back down in his seat.

"I told you so." She brushes off her combat skirt before sticking her tongue out at me and sitting down opposite of Michael, taking up the last of the seats.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be sure."

I take a step back and press a button, both closing the ramp, and letting the pilot know we are set for takeoff. The moment the door closed, we were thrust into the air.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

"So what did you want." I ask, referring to Antonio calling us all up into the cockpit.

"Look at this." He says, swinging a monitor in our direction. On the screen stood thousands of Fallen, Hive, Cabal, and Vex. More were flooding in through the gateways that the vex had constructed. As we watched, Oryx and his son Crota. Both whom were supposed to be dead.

All of them had formed a circle around a single wooden stage. On it stood two people, both females. "Zoom in."

The camera obliged and the screen zoomed in and focused on the two girls. One was Kayla, who looked like she hasn't slept in days, her hood covering her face.

The other was a girl who was dressed out in all black. She removed the thrall mask once she noticed us coming into sight. She raised a hand slightly before she burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Oh my god." I gasp.

"What? Who is that?"

"Rachael." I say just as the world fades to black.

* * *

 **Okay, bringing back some of the dead, figured eh plot twist. Why not. You will understand how they came back next chapter, but in the meantime think of how it could be and question me. I'll pm you back telling you how close you are. I have the next three chapters lined up in my head, (I will be going back and editing my fight scenes before I post any new chapters, but I prolly won't be posting till after the TG is over.) Oh speaking of which, HAPPY THANKSGIVING ALL MY LOVELY READERS.**


	11. Precursor To War

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, hope you all had a great one. Anyways to the story.**

* * *

Spencer's POV

* * *

Just as the world fades all to black, a star-burst of color bursts across my vision. A warm tingling sensation starts in my fingers and works it's way in and out of my body.

Even as I watch the colors begin to take a different form, one of swirling colors. A color tornado if you wish. The colors spun faster and fast and all I could think is that I was glad I didn't have epilepsy. The colors kept gaining speed, my hair swirling with it. It was then that I realized I had no armor, and no weapon here. I glance around and see absolutely nothing except for the swirling vortex of colors, desperately trying to give me a seizure.

I stand up and move slowly towards the colors, imagining what they were. _Ha! Maybe it's a guardian angel...haha.. get it.. guardian angel, because I'm a guardian? Sorry bad joke._

I reach over and touch one of the many colors being thrown off from the vortex. Before I can react the whole vortex of colors explodes outwards, paining the area around me.

The green went into the ground along with some gray, the red went into the sky along with some white, forming clouds that looked blood soaked. The sky was painted orange, and the sun wasn't visible any longer, it slowly fading below some mountains.

I look around and see nothing but plains for a long while, only broken up by a few jagged mountains in the distance. Further down in the plain, a single tree sat, larger than any other tree I have ever seen. It's large branches thick enough to offer a Titan a challenge in breaking it with brute force. It's trunk was the size of three Cabal lined up side to side, and taller than any Guardian can jump.

I glance around and having seen nothing but the tree, and obviously having no purpose, wander in the general direction of the tree.

After a few minutes I begin walking under the tree, the wind gently rustling the leaves. I lean my head back, and let the wind blow through my hair, gently caressing my face.

A snapping sound comes from behind me and I turn around quickly, my arms up in case of an enemy.

I stare intently in the direction of the sound before settling down again. Just as I lower my arms, something throws its arms around my neck. I react instantly, throwing myself backwards, landing on my back, crushing the thing below me. A small gasp showed that I had at least winded whatever had attacked me.

I jump to my feet, raising my arm in the process. As I turn to ace what had attacked me I stop dead, fully seeing what- no who had attacked me.

"Rachael?"

The figure didn't do anything except gasp, her lungs screaming for air. At long last she took a huge ragged breath letting a single word come out. "Foda-Se."

"Well then." I reach my hand down to the girl who was sprawled out in the grass. "Come on get up, I have this feeling you have something to talk to me about."

As she grasps my hand I pull up. In a moment we are standing face to face, both of us smiling. After a split second she threw her arms around me, squeezing me tightly. "So...what? Now it's my... turn to be winded?" I gasp.

"Yup." Popping the P before stepping away from me, examining me closely. "My how you've changed over the last year."

"Well, the war didn't do me any favors... I thought you were dead."

"I am...or at least my soul is, my ghost is gone, the traveler destroyed, and my soul banished from the living realm." She sighed before continuing. "Something evil though, corrupt beyond belief, tainted my body. The Darkness itself took something from it's special brood...and _inserted_ it into my body. It's not me inside that body in your current world... it's something else."

"How are you here?" I ask, still puzzled as to how the dead could speak.

"I don't know, perhaps I'm not? I'm not going to even begin to guess." She says, caressing my face.

"I don't want to leave." The world starts turning into a pitch black soulless place.

"It's time for you to go. Just one thing before you go."

"What?"

"Don't be afraid to move on." Her voice fading quickly.

"I will always love you." We both say simultaneously, just as the whole world turns black.

"Come on Spence, wake up." A distant voice spoke, a gently tugging at my shoulders.

I open my eyes, my helmet filtering the amount of light let in automatically. "I'm... I'm okay, how long was I out?"

"Not very long, but the Ogres aren't taking kindly to us being here." As if summoned by his words, a blast of purple burst of across the windows and the ship veered far left from the impact.

"Alright, help me up. Where are the others?" He pulls me up, taking another look out the window in the process.

"Antonio used the void switch to get into the other ship, and he is currently piloting that ship."

"What ship?" Then I remember, what was left of team RWBY and JNPR called for a ship to pick them up just as I passed out. "Never mind I remember, are they here or no?"

"Not yet, Antonio is waiting to see what you want done with them first, he thought he should drop them off, then use the void transporter to get back here."

"Tell him to do so. I don't want them to deal with this, I doubt even we are going to walk away from it alive."

"Yea, unless we can get to Kayla we don't stand a chance." I nod agreeing with him.

"Oh and about Rachael..."

"It's not her, and whatever perversion they did to her? I'm going to destroy it."

I walk over to the void transporter and press a few buttons while Michael makes a call to Antonio. I take a step back and wait for the code I put in appear.

A brilliant flash of purple appeared, temporarily blinding me. I turn away and raise my hand in an attempt to get away from it.

When I turn back I smile, looking at every single Exotic that ever existed, including some legendary's that deserved to be exotic.

"Holy..." Michael says as he turns around, ending the call with Antonio.

"Yup, welcome to the stash." I walk forward and slip my helm of Inmost Light on, placing the standard helmet back. There was no need to change anything else, considering everything else I was wearing was exotic.

"Do you mind if I take some?"

"Naw, go for it."

I continue to pick out my weapons with ease, swinging the Hunger of Crota over my back, fitting Raze-Lighter in the small of my back. I also grab Thorn, holstering it on my hip. I reach over just in front of Michael and snag Icebreaker just before he grabs it. "Mine." I swing it over the other shoulder that Hunger of Crota wasn't on before drawing out Monte Carlo and walking to the back of the ship where I had left Lord High Fixer, and fit that onto me other holster.

"Where is Antonio?" Just as I ask, a purple light flashes and Antonio is standing there when it fades.

"Just a tip guys." He looks over at the armaments and starts equipping himself. "Don't go into the transporter if you have to pee, it makes it worse."

I smile and Michael lets out a soft chuckle as we wait for him to finish. "So where are the others?"

"I left them in Vale with the ship on stationary lockdown. The only way it's moving is if a Guardian retrieves it. And seeing as how we are the only Guardians on Remnant and we are about to die..."

I look up "What is this place a Remnant of though?"

"Who knows? Perhaps the Darkness passed through here a long time ago when it was a flourishing planet and decided to know them down a few steps and then t-bag them by sending Grimm after em." Antonio says, his voice slightly muffled by the helm before comms establish themselves.

"All limiters off people. We are here to kill not to be killed." I lock my heads together, electricity crackling between them.

After a moment Antonio speaks up. "What are we going to do about Rachael?"

I glare out the window at the thought. "We DECIMATE them ALL. Understood? What I'm worried about is Oryx. He is stronger than before, so is Crota but now we are in the open and not in the end with his oversoul."

" _From my_ _scanning it doesn't seem as Oryx can send anyone to the darkness realm or do anything except for darkness blasts right now. He was recently revived and send through a slipstream, his energy is very low. Though you are right, his energy capacity is a lot more than when we fought him last. Perhaps he is converting his energy to transform into his true form?"_

"Ugh, don't even make us think about that Sparky." Michael said, coming up beside Fire, who had appeared from the cockpit.

" _It's not Sparky, it's Fire."_

" _ **All limiters are off."**_ The text popped up over my HUD.

"Thanks Frost." I stop and think for a second before looking over to where Michael and Fire were talking.

"Fire, is it possible to move an AI into the body of a ghost, considering that's all you guys are anyway? And have all the functions of the Ghost?"

 _"Well theoretically, but you would have to have a Ghost shell, and reactivate it using Dust."_

"Well I have the shells, Michael you get them. Antonio, bring the Dust up."

As I speak, an Ogre shot the side of the ship again, sending up in a tailspin. As the ship rights itself, Antonio reaches into his bag and brings out some glowing red Dust, setting it on a counter of the weapons vault while he closed the bag.

I reach behind me, removing the AI slot for my suit and setting it next to the red Dust crystal

"Michael hurry up!"

A large grunt and then Michael appeared around the corner, his helmet covering his facial expression. He held up the blue ghost shell and tossed it to me. Catching it I turned to the table and set it down, stepping back so that Fire can work his magic, his red shell shining in the sunlight, casting an unbearable glare on all of us, I reach over and pull the blinds down on the window, killing the glare.

Fire cast his red light over the pieces, lifting them all up into the air, where they started to spin at otherwise impossible rates. They all merged, the red crystal sending off sparks as it touched the other materials, and in a bright flash, all of the materials merged together in the ghost shell. Fire set it back down on the counter and we all watch in anticipation. "Fire?"

 _"Just wait."_ The young ghost says, floating back over to me.

After a moment the shell lit up and began to tremble, falling off the counter. Just as it was about to hit the floor, it flew up and rotated, the floating pieces orbiting the newly reborn ghost.

"Antonio, you have gone the longest without a ghost, perhaps you would be willing to take this one?" Antonio began to shake his head before the ghost spoke up.

 _"I believe that Michael would benefit the most from me._ " Frost floated up to Michael just as we all realized the same thing. "Female ghosts are rare, and I thought you were a male AI." My mouth wide open.

 _"I was a 'male' AI as you say, but this shell was female, and in such, I have turned 'female'. Though sex does not pertain to AI's since we have no true physical bodies, and therefore, cannot partake in intercourse."_

I just smile and shake my head, giving into the ghosts logic. 'Brilliant."

"Okay, go with Michael, are we all ready?" As I speak, I look over at the computer screen, still focused in on Kayla and Rachael, and see Rachael holding her hand up, frowning as if she was disappointed in us for staying in the ship so long.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Fire, prepare to de-mat the whole ship. I want to go in fast and unexpected."

Michael grins and clasps his hands together in anticipation and Antonio frowns. "A full drop? It has been a long time since we have done this huh?" He says, kneeling and putting his fist to the ground.

"Yea." Michael follows suit, shortly followed by me.

"Frost, tap into the ships network and link with Fire, fire all of the armaments just as the ship dematerializes so that way they can't detect which falling object is us. Also, Aim for those vex portals, there is no way we will win as long as those are still viable."

" _Roger that, Connecting now."_

Both ghosts shudder slightly, their floating objects swirling rapidly before settling back down.

 _"De-mat in Three... Two... One..."_

The ship turned into glowing particles, except for the thousands of rounds and missiles launched at the Vex portals.

As I began to fall, void rounds began to pass by me, some shot from Ogres and others from Vex rifles.

I tuck my legs and arms as close to my body as possible, making myself a smaller target. I glance around at the ground below, my mic turning on. "Everyone head straight for Kayla, Oryx and Crota are a bit away, so we should get to her before they get to us. After we get her, it will either be a game-plan of retreat or search and destroy the portals. We will decide when we get there."

Just as I finish speaking, Fire connects himself into my suit, the familiar HUD appearing. "Good to see you got out okay, how many portals are viable?"

After a moment Fire spoke up, his voice coming in through the headset. _"Four viable portals detected. Scratch that, down to two now. A missile struck home and the pieces of that portal hit the portal next to it, destroying them both."_

"Okay, two portals. We can scratch them before we leave right? Just kidding I want to get out of here already." Antonio said, his voice crackling over the com.

"Oh come on, don't you want to play a bit?" Michael responded, chuckling softly.

"Nope, not with these fools."

"Me either, we are here for Kayla, we will get her, if possible destroy the portals, and then retreat. We are severely outmatched, I just hope the military in remnant can hold up against these forces." I grunt as a round hits me, my shields dropping a bit.

"Ground in 30 seconds." I channel all my energy into my fist, it crackles with electricity.

"15" I set my scanner and spread my body out.

"10" My super achieves full power, with no limiters.

"5" I shift in the air so my fist hits first.

"3...2...1, CONTACT." The ground explodes as I make contact, the shock-wave decimating the enemy forces withing 50 feet of me.

"Engage." With that word the battle began to save Kayla.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I know that I didn't have an Author's Note up top, so I'm putting a bigger one on the bottom. I know some of you might have seen my Hiatus status on this story. That was because I don't have the expansion yet, and in such, have no idea what Oryx's abilities might be, but I researched heavily for a few days with hours of youtube, and a few destinypedia sites. I also asked a few of my friends and they helped me formulate a way that he wouldn't have all of his power yet. So thanks to them,(you know who you are) and I will kep updating as much as possible between basketball, school, and home life. Please tell me if there was anything that I may have missed or messed up on with Oryx, everything helps.**_


	12. The First Battle

**Hey guys, posted a few different stories, at least one will be a spin off of this one and I'm setting it up so that after this one finishes you have somewhere to go to read what happens next. Also in one of my stories is an Authors note at the bottom, explaining how I may be in Boston this summer, if you are interested, contact me if not...okay then, back to the story.**

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

I look up, already reaching behind me for the rifle on my back. As I pull it off and bring it up to my shoulder, my radar starts going off like crazy.

I jump forward, twisting my body around, bringing up the gun again at the same time. A single thrall rushed from the horde around me and I smile.

When I pull the trigger 2 out of the four shots finds it's way into the thrall, killing him instantly.

I spin on my heel and begin shooting into the many thrall around me. As the enemies around me close in, I pop my bubble, hoping to get some time. "Fire reload!"

Instantly a clip appears in the air in front of me and I grab it, ramming it into my gun. I put the gun over my back and draw my on my strength. "Let the heavens burn with my rage." As I speak couple thrall rush my bubble, easily getting inside. I lower my hand to my waist, and swing it outward as hard as I can, a fiery hammer appearing just in time to smack a thrall to kingdom come.

With my hammer in hand my bubble fades, leaving me alone on the wasteland. Kneeling down I build up my energy before bursting forward and jumping, leaping high over the rushing thrall.

The air higher up was calm, no smell of decay. Looking around I see Michael fighting off some knights and even further, but closer to Kayla, Antonio fighting Rachael. Looking at the hammer in my hand I speak. "Let the world burn." Throwing the hammer at the same time. When it lands, it creates a kind of shock wave destroying anything within reach and then creating a fiery globe around it. Throwing a few more as I begin to fall I create a path to Michael. Jumping from solar spot to solar spot I reach Michael.

"Michael we have to get to Antonio!"

"Yea I know." He said evading a knights blade.

Just as I jump from the last sunspot to Michael, a thrall grabs my leg as I pass over it, dragging me down into the many bodies waiting.

 _This must be how I die then. Oh well._ Just as my shields fall away something shoots the thrall off of me. Looking up I see the students of Beacon and the Atleasian Knights standing at the edge of the battle field, slowly working their way in.

As I stand up I realize that Ruby was the only one capable of shooting them off of me at the range. Raising my hand in thanks I turn back towards where Michael was before starting to go through the masses again. Raising my fist high in the air, the smell of ozone floods my senses. Just as the first thrall jumps at me I slam my fist into the ground, decimating anything between me and Michael.

Darting up to him, I put my back against him. "Do you trust me?"

"Depends." He responds, shooting a knight in the head, the body falling beside us. "How likely will we survive?"

"Eh bout the same .0001 percent we always have." I joke, blasting the Hunger of Crota at the hive around us.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

"How hard is the knight's armor?"

"Pretty dang hard, you might have troubles breaking through it with your fist, but you could do it."

"Alright, just stay next to me. And be quiet, it's hard to do." I reach down and grab a chunk of the knights armor pulling at it.

As it breaks, a few cracks appear before it all breaks into small pieces. Focusing on the piece in my hand, my armor turns to a deep red before fading away to black. I open my eyes to find pieces of all the fallen knights and their blades surrounding us. "Hell yea." Focusing a bit more the pieces begin to spin, with all the sharp edges outwards towards the thrall and acolytes. As the blades came near an enemy, it shot forward penetrating through them, adding their armor to the spinning mass.

"Incoming Vex." Michael says, picking me up. "I'll carry us to Antonio just keep up the spinny thing."

I pull the pieces closer to us just in time for it to decimate a few Vex who thought to teleport inside the ring. I pull the pieces even closer, so close that I can feel the wind they are creating with how fast they are going. "Get us close to Antonio, I'll create a shell."

Stopping the movement of the blades Michael puts me down next to Antonio who gets closer to us. I pull the pieces close to us before piecing them together to form a egg barrier of sorts from all of the pieces. After it finishes I spread my hands to the side, forming a barrier around us.

"What was the point of the barrier?" Antonio asks, reloading all of his weapons. Fire and Frost appear and exchange data.

"The barrier is for Thrall, not heavy arms. And ogres could rip apart this shell with their gaze, let alone actually attacking it. The barrier is to stop bullets." I respond, tossing a clip of ammo to Michael who called for one.

We continued on in silence for a few minutes before looking at each other and laughing. "Oh god, it's been awhile since we were about to die huh?" Antonio chuckles.

"Yea, bout a few minutes." Michael says, standing up.

"Okay so what's next? The Atlesian army is outside, and so are the students and hunters."

"Grab Kayla, get behind allied lines." A crack appears in the bubble as we talk.

"Once the bubble explodes, I'll send the egg shards out like shrapnel. After that we have to full on rush." I reply quickly. "Get ready."

We all stand up and get set to run. I ready my Fist of Havoc, creating an intoxicating smell of Ozone in the small shell. Michael holds a fiery ball in his hand, ready to throw. And Antonio draws back his bow ready to shoot.

"GO!" The bubble dissipates and we all burst forward, the shell flying out like shrapnel, hitting many of the hive around us, including Rachael. I jump up, and Michael and Antonio rush forward. I tilt myself towards the ground at the base of the podium and fly through the air, crushing the hive underneath me. Reaching behind me I attach an arc grenade to the podium, it's tendril like arcs, destroying all enemies that some close.

Jumping up next to Kayla I free her and she turns to me in rage. "WHY DID YOU COME?"

I simply look at her before turning away to shoot a thrall. "Because we are family. That's why." And with that I jump down and start running back to the Hunters with Kayla, Michael and Antonio on my heels.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, short chapter but I'm just gunna say that I have been updating my new stories, and was hoping that you guys would check them out.**_


	13. Announcement, please read

Hey all, Frosty here. Due to some major developments over the last year, some medical and some personal, I have been unable to write. I will be continuing all stories that haven't been deleted. Please send me a message of which story you wish for me to focus on.

I am willing to accept your characters in my stories so long as they are ORIGINAL, and I can fit them in the story without breaking the plot.

World's Shattering (Halo x Destiny Crossover) Was made on an impulse and I wish to continue it. BUT I have never played the halo games before, so I need information. I was wondering if anyone could send me either a summary of the beginning of halo to now (where the story takes place) to the last halo made game (halo wars 2?) If they are relevant. I will be putting this story on Hiatus until I can figure out how to continue the story. As I have only the basic knowledge of the Halo series.

*WHEN DESTINY 2 COMES OUT I WILL NEED INFORMATION ON THAT TOO*

The Rise and Fall of Two Plains(Destiny x RWBY). I wrote this all in like a week on a caffeine hype and no longer see the point to most of the stuff in the story. I wrote it poorly and it will be going under...advisement. As of now It is still on Hiatus as I work through the poor writing and basically re-write the story. There are many factors I want to keep, such as the Main O/C abilities, but I think that basically everything was done poorly. Everything will be re-written and replaced along with a new chapter. You will want to read it all the way through once chapter 14 comes out.

The UNLIMITED GUARDIAN(Destiny x RWBY) is currently the only one that is not on Hiatus as of now. It has some minor issues that I'll be working out in the next few chapters.

I recently went and deleted a good chunk of my stories that I believe went off track and I couldn't bring myself to fix.

I am accepting O/C's from anyone who wants to send one in via PM or Review. They will be placed in one of the three stories above if, like I said, I can fit them in properly.

THINGS I NEED TO KNOW FOR O/C'S:

(Destiny)

Race:

Age:

Sex:

Date Awoken by Ghost:

Class:

Preferred weapon(s):

Alternate weapons:

Favorite Spec: (Void Solar or Arc)

Second Favorite Spec:

Last Spec:

How many battles they have been in:

How many of those battles were major battles vs patrols:

Attitude:

Likes/Dislikes:

Backstory: Where did they come from? Why are they like they are?

Appearance:(Armor casual clothes eyes hair skin tone scars etc)

FireTeam Attitude: (Suicidal*cough*Leroy Jenkins*cough*, Protective, Offensive, lone wolf, leader, follower, etc. how do they interact with others in a battle and after a battle)

(RWBY)

Semblance:

Race:

(If faunus what type)

Age:

Sex:

Appearance:

Fireteam Attitude:

Likes/Dislikes:

Weapon:

Backstory:

(Anything else you want or you think is important)

(Halo, COPY AND PASTED DONT HATE ME)

Name:  
Meaning:  
Age:  
Species:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hair Color/Style:  
Eye Color:  
Birthday:  
Birthplace:  
Skin:  
Build:  
Scars:  
Piercings:  
Tattoo's:

Good Traits:  
Bad Traits:  
Good Habits:  
Bad Habits:  
Favorite Food:  
Favorite Drink:  
Favorite Animal:  
Favorite Season:

Family  
Mother:  
Father:  
Brother's/Sisters:  
Friends:  
Closest:  
Enemies:  
Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend:  
Children: (Past and/or Future)

Fighting Section  
Code Name:  
Armour:  
Rank:  
Weapon: (Must be from the Halo games):  
Style:  
Race: (AKA Spartan or Alien):  
Planet: (Ex. Reach)  
Tag Number: (Tells who you are, your ID) (Must be 2000-10000)

Motto/Quote:  
Goal/Ambition:

Known For?:

MANY of the halo ones can be used for RWBY or DESTINY characters. MORE IS BETTER, the more I have the more likely ill pick your character.


End file.
